Teal Sound
by nene9131
Summary: Teal has always dreamed of being a Huntress and joining the Sole program, and when she gets an early acceptance to Beacon she jumps at the chance. Dust robberies, Grimm attacks, crazy new friedns, Teal's journey to being a huntress is gonna be a crazy one, but nothing is gonna stop her even if she's blind. Renxoc
1. Teal Sound

**Dreams Become Reality**

If there's one thing Teal loved in this world it was helping others. Defending those who can't protect themselves, fighting for what was good and bringing down villains. That's why Teal wanted to be Huntress but not just any huntress. She wanted to be a Sole Huntress. An elite force of huntresses and hunters who went on covert secret underground missions that were deemed too dangerous for teams to go on.

Ever since she was a little girl and she was rescued by a Sole Hunter, that's all Teal wanted to do, but she tends to keep her dream to herself for the simple fact that Teal was blind. She was born blind and that never bothered her but what did bother her was the strange looks she would get whenever she told someone one she wanted to be a Sole Huntress. She might have been blind but she could still see, just not like everyone else. With her semblance, Teal could see the world in a different way, and she used that to her advantage. Her second sight, as she called it, was unfathomable to those around her. The only people to really understand her were her cousins and two closest friends Yang and Ruby.

Which is kind of where her story starts.

Teal was currently making her way down the street to a dust store where her cousin Ruby was waiting.

*CRASH*

Teal's foot stopped mid air as she heard the sound of glass breaking.

* * *

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were. Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around...I'm afraid this is where we part ways," Roman said

Roman raises his cane and unleashes a red blast at Ruby who goes to dodge the attack but stops when a figure jumps in front of her and blocks it. Standing in front of her was a girl with long aqua blue hair that went to the middle of her back. She had pale skin, and long lashes that framed dull blue eyes. She had a stoic impressive facial expression making her look like she was bored but you could feel the soothing delighted aura coming off of her. Even though her eyes seemed to be vacant and dull they had a unique spark behind them. The girl wore a white open-back sleeveless turtleneck that tucked into a short black high-waisted skirt that was blue underneath. The back of the skirt had a large bow on it, where the tails of the bow reached the middle of the girl's thighs. She wore black heeled boots that went mid-thigh. On her neck rested a choker necklace that had a black diamond shaped pendant with blue waves going through it. In her hands was a black and teal blue guitar, her hand was mid strum holding a pick that was glowing white.

"Teal!" Ruby said happily.

Teal nods her head at Ruby and without turning around she points behind her to a building, "He's there."

Ruby looks over to see Roman climbing up a fire escape on the side of a building.

"You okay if we go after him?" Ruby asked

The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh" and with that Ruby and Teal take off.

Roman makes it to the roof but Ruby and Teal land right behind him.

"Hey!" Ruby said

"Persistent...and you brought a friend," Roman said as he got to the edge of the building.

Ruby raises her weapon and Teal tightens her grip on her guitar holding up her hand with the pick in it, the two girls ready to attack but stop when they hear the sound of a plane. A getaway Bullhead rises up on the side of the building and opens the hatch allowing Roman inside.

"End of the line, Red, and Blue," Roman said holding up a red crystal.

He throws it at their feet and fires at the crystal, resulting in a large explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Huh?" Roman questioned when he spotted another figure in front of the two girls.

A woman in a purple cape was now in front of Ruby and Teal, casting a purple circle of protection over them with her wand. The woman waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the ship all making direct hits.

The ship struggles around in the air but manages to steady itself a little.

The huntress glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet. Without breaking a sweat and a simple flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling and pierces the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

Suddenly a woman appears at the door of the plane, her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the huntress. Before the huntress could move Teal moves in front of her and strums a chord on her guitar. A large melodious sound wave comes out of the guitar and blocks the fire attack surprising not only the huntress but also the mystery female attacker. The woman waves her hand and a red circle appears beneath the huntress and Teal. The two backflip away as the ground beneath them explodes. The huntress magically gathers the shards from the explosion to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but the huntress easily it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the fire woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form and fires at the woman, who blocks each shot with her hand. The woman creates several blazing circles around Ruby, Teal, and the huntress. Teal grabs Ruby and pulls her out of the way, as the huntress rolls herself out of the explosion's radius. The three look up to see the hatch on the ship closing before it flew away.

Ruby stands up looking at the woman, "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!"

"Me as well," Teal said

* * *

The interaction does not go so well because the next thing Teal and Ruby knew they were in an interrogation room. The two girls looked down sadly as they were being scolded by the huntress.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young ladies. You put yourself and others in great danger," The huntress said

"They started it!" Ruby said

The huntress walked around the table, "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...With a pat on the back," Ruby smiles hearing this,"...And a slap on the wrist." She said slapping her wand on the table making Ruby squeal as the two girls pull their hands back, "But...there is someone here who would like to meet you."

The huntress moves out of the way and the two girls look up surprised to see a man in green come into the room, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose and Teal Branwen," The man said. He leans in close examining the two girls, "You...have silver eyes," He said addressing Ruby.

"Uh, um…" Ruby said nervously.

He then turns his attention to Teal who stares back. Even though Teal was staring directly at the man she seemed to be staring through him, no not through him but into him, it was as if her eyes could see his very soul.

The man leans back and pulls a video up on a tablet. He presents the tablet to the girls which shows a video of the two girls fighting, "So! Where did you girls learn to do this?"

"S-Signal Academy," Ruby said

Teal just nods her head not even facing the tablet.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby said

"Yes, a very special man," Teal said

"I see…" The man said. He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby and Teal. Ruby tentatively picks one up and eats it in a single bite, and then, shovels the rest of the cookies into her mouth dropping crumbs on Teal. Teal just simply reaches up and wipes the crumbs off of her not interested in having a cookie.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…"

"Oh! That's my uncle! He's Teal's father!" Ruby said through a full mouth of cookies.

The huntress in the background does a double take looking at the blue-haired girl studying her.

"Ruby swallow," Teal said in a motherly tone.

Ruby swallows the cookies in her mouth and wipes away any excess crumbs, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby said mimicking some karate moves.

"So I've noticed, and you?" The man asked addressing Teal.

"My father taught me as well, like father like daughter as they say," Teal said

The man placed his cup on the table as he leans in studying the girls further. He then sits down opposite of the girls, "And what are two adorable girls such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well...we want to be Huntresses," Ruby said

"I not only want to be huntress but I want to be a Sole Huntress," Teal said

"You want to slay monsters and go on covert missions?" The man asked

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! Hehe I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby finished with a large smile.

"Breathe Ruby," Teal said, "I also have two years of training left. Even though I'm a year older than Ruby I was held back due to what many saw as a handicap. No one believed that I could be a huntress let alone a Sole huntress. When I was little my family were the only ones ever believed in my dream to become a Sole Huntress, that is until I met one myself. Even though they saw that I was blind they truly believed in my gift and my potential to be become a Sole Huntress. I spent years training myself and learning but no teacher would take me seriously, that is until my father joined the school as a teacher. I want to be able to protect people and defend the good in the world. Once I've finished I'm going to apply so Beacon as well."

The Huntress and the Man studied the two girls taking in their words.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon," Ruby said

"Hello," Ozpin said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby said

"Greetings," Teal said nodding her head.

"You two want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked

"More than anything," Ruby and Teal said

Ozpin turns to Teal, "You do know the Sole program is extremely difficult to get into. When a new class starts only ten students are picked to be in the program. Do you believe you could make the program?" Ozpin asked

Teal looks up and faces Ozpin a fierce aura coming off of her, "I know I could." She said with determination no ounce of doubt in her voice.

"Hmmph...Well, okay," Ozpin said

Teal immediately falls out of her chair in surprise with an out of character squeal of happiness and Ruby jumps up smiling wide-eyed with an awed face.

* * *

Qrow was always a blunt brash man, which is why everyone is surprised when they hear that Teal's his daughter. Although once the girl opens her mouth you can hear the family resemblance, but unlike her father Teal can keep a cool-headed unflappable demeanor while still being just as blunt and brash as her father. Qrow always took his daughter's dreams of being of Huntress seriously it was other people who didn't, it's probably why his 8-year old daughter had to stop him from punching so many people. Even though he didn't show it when he finally got to train her he was ecstatic, those teachers at Signal had no idea what they were doing anyway. He found her semblance and use of her aura to be incredible, dubbing her 'His Little Teal Sound'. All in all Qrow loved his daughter and loved to prove people wrong, so when he announced to everyone that his daughter would be graduating early and going Beacon he relished in the shocked faces. His daughter was a determined young woman with a heart of gold who's now on her way to Beacon.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister and little cousin are going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang yelled wrapping her sister in a tight hug.

Teal snickered standing next to her cousins watching the older one nearly strangle the younger one.

"Please stop," Ruby gasped out.

Yang releases her sister and goes for her cousin, "And Teal I'm so proud of you too. Haha you sure showed everyone at Signal. Their faces were hilarious when you told them you got into Beacon early," Yang laughed out, tightly hugging Teal.

"Thank you Yang but I need air," Teal said

Yang released Teal with a large smile, "I'm so proud of you guys!"

"Really Sis, it was nothing," Ruby said

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you guys are the bee's knees," Yang said

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees," Ruby said

"I'd rather be discreet and blend in the background, kind of like a shadow appearing when it's the right time to strike," Teal said

"What's with you two? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked

"Of course I'm excited...I just..*sigh* I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything. At least Teal will be the same age as some of the other students," Ruby said

Yang goes over to her sister and gives her a one-armed hug, "But you are special. Teal too."

"Thank you, Yang," Teal said as she was too brought into the hug.

A newscast grabs the girl's attention showing the Vale News Network, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mugshot.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"

The news feed is suddenly cut off as a hologram of the huntress that protected Teal and Ruby replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang questioned

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," Glynda said

"Oh," Yang said

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world," Glynda said before the hologram of herself disappeared.

Ruby walks over to the window of the plane, "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here. I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now," Yang said

Teal walks up behind the two girls placing a gentle hand on their shoulders giving them a small smile.

"Uuuughhh."

The three girls turn their attention the opposite direction of the windows when they hear the sound of someone groaning. They look over to see a blonde boy hunched over a railing, looking like he was in pain. He continued to groan then makes some gurgling noises before he vomits.

"Well...I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang said rolling her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby said

Teal just looks at the boy with her usual impassive face but lifting one eyebrow.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Ruby screeched.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang shouted running around.

"Yang stop moving!" Teal said

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby yelled out running away from her sister.

" _I can't wait to tell him what I've accomplished."_


	2. Shining Beacon

**Arriving at Beacon - New Introductions**

Several ships carrying students start docking at the entrance of the school. As soon as one lands, Jaune emerges from the ship and runs over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch, breakfast, and everything else he's eaten.

Ruby, Yang, and Teal alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

"Wow..." Ruby and Yang said amazed

Teal being unable to see the place closes her eye's and takes in her surroundings and smiles to herself.

"I'm finally here," Teal thought happily.

Teal pulled out a small booklet holding it in front of her as her cousins continued to look around in amazement. She ran her hands over the pages as she took in the information.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said

Ruby started getting extremely excited and starry-eyed, "Ohmygosh! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister back, "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby said

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked

Ruby transforms her weapon into its scythe form, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Teal nods her head in agreement still focusing on her booklet.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang said pulling down Ruby's hood.

"But... why would I need friends if I have you two?" Ruby said gesturing to Yang and Teal as she pulled her hood back up.

"Well..." in a flash, a group of other students surrounds Yang, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. Kay, see ya, bye!"

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby said trailing off, "...Well, I guess it's just you and me T-….where'd she go?!"

? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ

Teal was so busy indulging in her small booklet about her her new school she failed to notice where she was going and wandered off.

"HELLO!"

Teal jumps back from the shout of an introduction. She puts down her booklet and looks in the direction of the voice. She senses two people in the area with her. She recognized that the voice that called out to her was the closets and was a girl.

"Hello to you as well," Teal said nodding to the girl.

"I'm Nora and this….." Nora runs over to a boy, "...is Ren!"

"I'm Teal," Teal said

"Ooooo Teal I really like that name!" Nora said enthusiastically.

"Thank you. I like your name as well," Teal said

"Haha, thanks! You're a freshman too right?" Nora asked

"Yes, that is correct," Teal said

"Awesome!" Nora said bringing Teal in a side hug, "I bet we're gonna be great friends. I can sense these kind of things."

Teal doesn't say anything but just nods her head. Nora may be odd and rather loud but Teal appreciated her upbeat outgoing attitude.

"Ren! Ren! Ren! Come over here and greet Teal!" Nora said

Nora pushed Teal forward towards Ren, jumping around excitedly.

Ren just sighs and shakes his head, used to his friend's actions.

"Hey," Ren said

"Hello," Teal said

"Nice to meet you," Ren said

"The pleasure is all mine," Teal said

Teal took this moment to take in her new acquaintances. Nora was taller than her and Ren was taller than both of them. Nora seemed to be full of an unlimited amount of energy giving off a happy jovial aura, while Ren seemed to be the calm type with a patience composed aura.

"As they say, opposites attract," Teal thought with a small giggle.

*BOOM*

The three teens all look over when they hear a loud explosion.

"That's where I left Ruby," Teal thought.

"Excuse me but I've got to go check on something. I hope to see you again," Teal said

She gave Ren and Nora a nod before running in the direction that the explosion came from.

"Bye! Bye new friend!" Nora called out waving at Teal.

Ren let out a small smile, "Come on Nora."

"Coming!" Nora said

* * *

Teal made her way back to where she left Ruby. Unfortunately, Teal was once again interrupted by another person….who slammed into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A male voice said angrily.

Teal huffs, "You were the one who ran into me. I could clearly tell where I was going."

A much taller and muscular boy glares down at Teal who glares right back, hoping she's glaring directly in his eyes.

"I don't like the tone of your voice," He said

"Hmmm that's too bad cause I rather enjoy my voice," Teal said

The boy growls at Teal, "I don't think you know who you're talking to."

"Your statement is correct," Teal said

"You're looking at Onyx Bell. I entered Beacon from Raider Academy top of my class and I'm gonna be one of the students to be a part of the Sole Program," Onyx said with a pompous attitude.

"Oh really now," Teal said, she smirks and gives him a sarcastic bow, "My apologize who knew I was standing in front of grandiose presence." She said with such thick sarcasm it was pouring out of her mouth.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Onyx asked

"Hmmm? I don't know am I," Teal said with more sarcasm.

"Why you!" Onyx yelled out reaching out to grab at Teal.

"TEAL!"

Onyx stops when he hears a girl's voice call out.

The two look over to see Ruby and a blond boy. Ruby was jumping up and down waving at Teal. Onyx looks back over at Teal to see she was gone. He blinks and then looks back over to see the blue-haired girl already walking over to the two. He grunts and gives Teal a final glare before walking off.

"Hello Ruby, and stranger I've yet to meet," Teal said

"Hey there," Jaune said

Teal gets a questioning look on her face recognizing the boy's voice.

"Is something wrong?" Jaune asked

"You're….the boy who threw up on plane," Teal said

"Uggghh! It was motion sickness! It's a common problem!" Jaunes said

"Of course," Teal said as the three continued to walk.

She turns to Ruby, "I heard a loud explosion and was coming to check on you."

Ruby gets a nervous look on her face, "Uuhhh well you see-it wasn't my fault! It was an accident."

Teal just raises her eyebrow but has a small smirk on her face. She turns back to Jaune.

"I assume you helped Ruby. Thank you. I am Teal Branwen," Teal said introducing herself.

"I'm Jaune Arc," Jaune said studying Teal, "Oh cool what's that."

"You mean my weapon?" Teal questioned holding up her guitar.

"That's your weapon?" Jaune questions

"Yes. It's custom made just for me. It can also do this," Teal said pressing a button.

"Whoa!" Jaune said

The neck of Teal's guitar extended and the base extended out revealing two blades on each side. When it was done the guitar had transformed into a large battle ax.

"It can also be a bazooka, but that's for special occasions," Teal said turning it back into a guitar, "I call my weapon Resonating Shock Wave."

"That's really cool. All I've got is my sword and shield," Jaune said

Teal could hear the sadness in his tone, "A classic choice, very nice."

"Thanks," Jaune said

"Hmm. Hey, where are we going?" Ruby questioned

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you two. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh...Is that a 'no'?" Jaune questioned

"Haha, That's a no," Ruby said

"There's a large amount of people gathering….that way. Let's go," Teal said

"How did you know that?" Jaune questions

Teal just smiles and walks off.

"How did she know that?" Jaune asked Ruby.

Ruby just smiles and follows after Teal.

"Wait seriously how did she know that?!" Jaune called out following the two girls.


	3. Shining Beacon Part 2

**Making Friends and Enemies**

Teal, Ruby, and Jaune enter Beacon Academy's giant auditorium which was filled to the brim with new students.

"Ruby! Teal! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out waving at her sister and cousin.

"Oh! Hey," Ruby turns to Jaune, "We gotta go! We'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby runs off leaving dragging along Teal.

"Hey, wait! *sigh* Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune said

"How's your first day going, you two?" Yang asked

"You mean since you ditched me, Teal vanished and I exploded?" Ruby said

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang said

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby said

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked smiling.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed," Ruby started to say.

Teal sensed someone behind Ruby and tried to signal to her cousin to stop talking.

"-and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said

"You!" Weiss shouted out.

Ruby screams and jumps into Yang's arms, "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded…" Yang said

"It was an accident," Ruby said getting out of Yang's arms, "It was an accident!"

Weiss quickly holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" and pushed it into Ruby's face.

"What's this?" Ruby questioned

Weiss started going over her family's policy talking faster and faster as she went on.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, theSchneeFamilyhighlyencouragestheircustomerstoreadandfamiliarizethemselveswiththiseasytofollowguidetoDustapplicationsand practicesinthefield," Weiss finished

"She said that all so quickly. It makes you wonder how many times people have had accidents with Schnee Dust Company products," Teal thought.

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby said not catching all of it.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked

"Absolutely," Ruby said

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again," Weiss said handing the pamphlet to Ruby.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said

Teal nodded her head standing next to Yang.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby holds her hand out to Weiss, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said with fake enthusiasm and pointing over at Jaune.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asked

"...No," Weiss said

The sound of a microphone turning on catches the girls' attention and the all look to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," Ozpin said

After his speech, he walks off stage where Glynda walks up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed," Glynda said

"He seemed kind of...off," Yang said

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby said

Teal stayed silent as she looked to where Ozpin had walked off to. She could tell something was wrong, something was really bothering him. His aura said it all. As Teal continued to think on the matter her thoughts were interrupted by another body joining their group.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said coming up next to Weiss.

Teal didn't need her sight to tell that Weiss was rolling her eyes.

* * *

The first night at Beacon was not spent in dorms but instead, in a communal sleeping hall, students were now dressed in their pajamas and had sleeping bags laid out. Ruby was laying down on her sleeping bag writing in a journal when Yang jumped onto her sleeping bag next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though," Ruby said

"I know I do!" Yang said looking over at several boys. Her view was quickly blocked by Jaune who walks by dressed in footie pajamas. He waves at her giving her a grin. Yang groans before she returns her attention to Ruby, "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going," Ruby said

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang said

"Shut up!" Ruby said throwing her pillow at Yang's face, "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's...nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang said

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…" Ruby said

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said which gets another pillow thrown at her face, "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet! Don't you agree Teal? Teal? Where is that girl?" Yang said looking around.

* * *

Teal walked out of the bathroom, just having changed into her pajamas. She made her way down the hallway following the sounds of people to help her get back to the main room.

"FOUND YOU!"

Teal ducked down as a body flew over her and crashed into the ground. Teal heard a male sigh as a body that fell to the ground got back up. Teal didn't move as she grabbed in a hug.

"Hey there!"

"Hello Nora, Hello Ren," Teal greeted.

"Hey, Teal. Ren and I were just making our way to the main hall to find a super comfy sleeping spot. Wanna join us?" Nora asked

"Sure. The more the merrier," Teal said

"Whooooo!" Nora said as she dragged off Teal and Ren.

As Nora dragged Teal and Ren away Ren looked over at Teal and gave her a small smile, unfortunately, she couldn't see it. Nora dragged the two in the room and ran around trying to find the perfect spot to sleep.

"Here! Here! Here!" Nora exclaimed

"Okay, Nora. we'll set up here," Ren said

"I'll go grab my sleeping bag," Teal said

Teal made her way to where her cousins had set up for the night she gave the two a nod as she grabbed her bag and made her way back to Nora and Ren.

"Look even Teal's making new friends. I'm so proud," Yang said

*SMACK*

Yang fell over as the third pillow of the night hit her in the face.

Teal made her way back over to Nora and Ren but was stopped when someone grabbed the back of her shirt. Teal quickly smacked the hand away making the person drawback.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Onyx said

"Neither was wrinkling my shirt," Teal said

Onyx doesn't reply but leans down to be face to face with Teal.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

The two look over and find the source of the voice. Yang was glaring at Onyx with her arms crossed and standing next to her is Ruby.

"Nothing," Onyx said, "Just making new friends."

He stood up fully and walked away frowning at the three as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked

"I'm fine. As he said we were just making friends," Teal said

"Come on Teal!" Nora said beckoning the girl over.

"I'll see you guys in the morning," Teal said waving at her cousins.

"Teal! Come sleep next to me," Nora said

"Alright, alright," Teal said laying her sleeping bag next to Nora.


	4. The First Step

**The First Step - Today's the Day**

Sleeping was always an enjoyable thing for Teal or more like dreaming. She loved how her imagination ran wild in her dreams and lets her imagine what the world might be like if she could see.

*TAP TAP*

Her dreams might not be like anybody else's but they were her's and she loved them.

*TAP TAP*

Now….why did her dreams involve a tapping noise.

"What is that?" Teal thought.

"Wakey, wakey!"

"Nora?"

"Wake up!"

*GASP*

*THUD*

"OW!"

? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ?

Both Teal and Nora were sitting on the ground holding their heads. It seems like Nora wanted to wake up her new friend, but still, didn't understand what personal space meant. When Teal shot up awake she accidentally smashed her head with Nora's resulting in the current double headaches.

"Good morning….Nora," Teal said slowly still rubbing her head.

"Sorry. I just wanted to wake you up. Today's the big day!" Nora said throwing her arms up.

"So it is," Teal said, "I need to meet up with some people before the day continues. Why don't you go wake up Ren, I heard a rumor that everyone gets a parthner for school, maybe you should go plan your strategy with Ren."

"Great idea!" Nora said before running over to a still sleeping Ren.

Teal smiled to herself before gathering up her stuff and going to find Ruby and Yang.

* * *

Teal, Ruby, and Yang were now in the locker room. Teal still had a smile on her face listening to Nora chat happily to Ren. It must be nice to have a friend that close.

Teal turned her attention to Ruby and Yang, "That's why I have them. But still, it'd be nice to make friends who I wasn't related to." Teal thought.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby questioned gesturing to Ren and Nora.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking," Ruby said pulling out Crescent Rose and petting it.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together," Yang said

"She's right. You can't spend Beacon with just us the whole time, where would be the fun in that," Teal said

Ruby let out a sigh of frustration, "You guys like Dad! Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang questioned

"Um, I don't know, I...I'll just be on your guy's team or something…" Ruby said nervously.

"Actually Ruby it'd be impossible for me and you to be on a team," Teal said

"What!? Why?!" Ruby exclaimed

"If I make it into the Sole Program, I'll be put on a two-man team with someone else from the Sole program," Teal said

Ruby looks slightly deflated at this but perks up and turns to her sister, "Then I'll be on your team Yang."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang questioned.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked

"What? No! Of course, I do! I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you...break out of your shell!" Yang said

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said appearing holding a map, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Teal smiles at the comment while rolling her eyes. The girls keep their attention on Jaune as he makes it way over to where Weiss and Pyrrha are.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss said

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may," Pyrrha said

"Well...I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together," Weiss said

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Great!" Weiss said returning the smile.

Weiss turns around and starts muttering to herself letting out some small cackles as she taps her fingers together in a looming. At this moment Jaune decides to interject himself in between Pyrrha and Weiss.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you," Jaune said

"You again?" Weiss said with irritation.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said trying to make herself known.

"Yeah, yeah," Jaune said dismissing Pyrrha, "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss said

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune said

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha tried to get Jaune's attention but is cut off by Jaune.

"You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team," Jaune said focusing intently on Pyhrra.

Weiss pushes Jaune away from Pyhrra, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel," Jaune said

"This is Pyrrha," Weiss said

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss said

"Never heard of it," Jaune said

Weiss lets out a scoff, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?" Jaune questioned

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss said waving her arms around in angry fashion.

Jaune lets out a gasp and squeals pointing at Pyhrra, "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you," Pyrrha said

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss said

"I guess not...Sorry…" Jaune said hanging his head.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha said

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said happy with the flattery.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune said getting close to Weiss again.

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss said

Phyrra acting on instinct launches her weapon at Jaune, but unfortunately she ends up knocking him into a row of lockers pinning him to said lockers.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said apologizing.

Suddenly a loud noise goes off throughout the room and everyone looks up to hear an announcement start.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately," Glynda said

Weiss walks out of the room and passes Jaune as he still hangs from the wall of a locker. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear making Jaune drop to the ground in a hard thump.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said as she walked out.

"Likewise…" Jaune said slumping against the locker.

Ruby, Yang, and Teal walk over to the crescent fallen boy.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang said as Ruby offered a hand to help Jaune up.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said as he stood up with Ruby's help.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start," Yang said

"Or maybe getting so close to her face," Teal said

"Come on, Jaune, let's go," Ruby said

As the group made their way out the room Teal sensed a similar presence coming. As she turned around her shoulder was bumped and Teal instantly recognized the presences as Onyx.

The boy just scoffed and continued walking. Teal just stares after the boy with a blank expression before continuing on her way.

? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ?

"This is it," Teal thought, "The day that changes everything."

Teal was full of excitement tightening the strap on her guitar weapon. Teal stood on a panel along with the other students overlooking a forest. As Teal looked around her, she could sense the jitters and excitement coming from the other students, but then there were the others. Teal focused her attention on the students who were gunning for the Sole program or a specific group of students. There were four boys grouped together, their aura was threatening and screamed dangerous. She'd have to watch out for them. Then there was him. Teal turned her head, standing right next to her was Onyx. He had his arms crossed and was glaring, you'd think it was permanently etched on his face. His aura was showing annoyance but nothing dangerous. On the left side of her was Jaune, Ruby, and Yang. It seems like the regular students were to her left while the Sole Program applicants were on her right.

Professor Ozpin and Glynda, with her tablet, walked in front of the students.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin said

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams and pairs for the Sole program. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today," Glynda said

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby said worriedly.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin explained.

Ruby let out another groan.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin explained

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby said, she looked so shocked as if she was glass and was about to shatter.

"See? I told you!" Nora said to Ren.

"The same goes for those wishing to make it into the Sole Program. If you're not chosen for the program you'll be put into Beacon's standard Hunter and Huntress program. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die," Ozpin said seriously.

Jaune lets out a nervous laugh and then gulps loudly. Teal felt bad for him because she could clearly tell that Ozpin was being completely seriously.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. For those trying for the Sole Program will do the exact same, in the end, we will calculate your grade and this will determine if you'll be joining our program. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune said raising his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions," Ozpin said

Everyone gets in a ready pose on their metal tile. People crouched down in preparation while many others take out their weapons. Teal crouches in her starting position ready to begin.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um...a question," Jaune said

He fails to see the tile under Weiss rising up like a springboard. It shoots her off into the air and across the forest. As soon as Weiss is launched the tiles activate down the row.

"So, this landing...strategy thing...Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked extra nervous.

"No. You will be falling," Ozpin said

More students are launched down the line as Jaune's turn is coming up.

"Oh, uh, I see...So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy," Ozpin said as Nora and Ren were launched into the air.

"Uh-huh...Yeah," Jaune said

Yang is launched into the air with a loud "Woo-hoooooooo!" and then Ruby is launched, meaning Jaune was next.

"Good luck," Teal said

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!" Jaune screamed as he was launched into the air.

"Don't get in my way," Onyx said next to Teal.

Teal just glares at the boy before facing forward. Teal heard the winding of her platform and then she was launched into the air her test officially starting.


	5. The First Step Part 2

**The First Step Part 2 - Landings and Competition**

The Emerald Forest a peaceful place. That just so happened to be full of Grimm, and was about to be filled with teens. Dozen's of Beacon's freshman soared over the forest getting closer and closer to the ground. Unfortunately, one bird did not get the memo and was struck by a flying Ruby.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby said

Teal just shook her head at her cousin's misfortunate. She then turned her attention back to the forest preparing herself to land. She brought out Resonating Sound Wave and a black guitar pick. She adjusted herself in the air so that she was facing down and strummed a chord on the guitar. Resonating Sound Wave sent out a blast of sound slowing Teal's descent. As she got closer to the ground Teal turned Resonating Sound Wave into its ax mode. She struck the ax in the middle of the tree and quickly slid down the tree. Once her feet connected with the ground she pulled her weapon out of the tree.

*CRACK*

Teal looked over her shoulder and winced as the tree that she used to stop her falling was split in two straight down the middle.

*THUD*

Teal whipped her head back around when she heard something land right next to her.

"Are you kidding me?! You?!"

"Great…." Teal said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Don't think that just because we're partners now we're gonna be buddy buddy," Onyx said

"My thoughts, exactly," Teal said

What were the odds that the first person Teal were to meet was Onyx. There was like twenty other people going for the Sole Program why couldn't she be with any of them. The two walked through the forest making their way to the location Ozpin told them about.

"And don't hold me back!" Onyx said

Teal stopped crossing her arms, "Hold you back. How do I know you won't hold me back?"

Onyx let out a scoffing laugh, "That's rich. I bet I could reach the temple before you!" Onyx said getting close to Teal's face.

"Oh yeah?! Is that right!" Teal said getting closer.

"Yeah, that's right!" Onyx said

The two teens were now faced to faced with prominent glares.

"I can go on my own just fine!" Onyx said

"Then go," Teal said

"I will!" Onyx said turning around and walking away.

"Good! Go!" Teal said turning away.

Onyx left and was soon out of Teal's sight. After a few minutes of standing there, Teal dropped her arms.

"Urrgh! That idiot, I better go find him," Teal said

* * *

Teal easily followed Onyx staying out of sight. Everyone once and awhile the angry boy would turn around in suspicion but couldn't spot anything. Teal kept following Onyx for a while as the boy continued to stomp his way towards the temple. Although they weren't alone.

*Rustle*

"Hmmm?" Teal said

"So we've found another one," A male voice said

Teal stood still as she was surrounded by four boys.

"It's the blue-haired girl. This should be easy," Another male voice said

Teal easily recognized the four guys as the boys from earlier who had a negative aura.

"I had a feeling it was you guys," Teal said

"What?" One of the guys said

"You've been following me for some time now. You have the subtlety of a drunken elephant," Teal said

"Why you little-!"

"Now, now, boys no need to rush into things. We'll get her soon enough," The obvious leader said.

"Get?" Teal questioned cocking her head.

"Well, my boys and I really wanna get into the Sole Program, so we thought we might as well even out the competition," The Leader said

"And I'm guessing even out means take out," Teal said

"Well lookie here boys we've got a smart one," The Leader said

"If you think you can take me out then you're as stupid as your plan," Teal said

The Leader growled and drew out a sword, "I'm gonna make you eat your words."

"I'm right here," Teal said doing a small curtsy.

"ARRRGHHH!" The Leader yelled out charging at Teal.

*CLANG*

*THUD*

The Leader fell back as his sword was knocked out of his hands.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Onyx said

Hanging over his shoulder was a giant boomerang which he used to block the previous attack.

"Why didn't you move?" Onyx asked looking over his shoulder at Teal.

Teal smirked and crossed her arms before shrugging her shoulders.

"Whats going on here? I know she's annoying but attacking her is going too far," Onyx said

"They're taking out their competition," Teal said

The Leader stood up and wiped his mouth off before grabbing his fallen sword.

"We were just handling smart mouth right and lookie another one just jumps in front of us. You're just making this easier for us," The Leader said

"Says the one who just knocked clean on his rear," Teal said

"For once I agree with her," Onyx said smirking

"Keep that smug grin on, it's just gonna make it all that fun when I wipe it off your face," The Leader said

"I'm gonna be the one to wipe that smug grin off your face. If there's one thing I hate it's cheaters, no respect, and no honor. You're lower than the dirt beneath my boots," Onyx said

Teal just smirked two before bringing out Resonating Sound Wave and turned it into its ax form.

"Let's do this," Teal said

"Right with ya," Onyx said

All four of the guys charged weapons raised to attack. Onyx used his boomerang as a shield blocking three of the guys, while Teal uses her weapon to clash with the Leader. Onyx and Teal pushed their enemies back, standing next to each other like a real team.

Teal honestly thought this was going to be an easy win that is until she sensed something. A dark looming aura was coming.

"Grimm," Teal thought.

"Hey," Teal said getting Onyx's attention, "We're gonna have to end this like now, we've got more company coming."

"How do you know that?" Onyx questioned

"I just do," Teal said

"Really now," Onyx said blocking an attack.

Teal let out a sigh, "Listen I'll tell you after the test, but right now you've got to trust what I say." Teal said as she kicked a guy in the head.

A few seconds pass by before Onyx answered, "Fine, then trust me when I say get down."

Teal immediately did so, and Onyx threw his boomerang at the group of guys catching them all and throwing them into a tree.

"Perfect," Teal said, she changed Resonating Sound Wave back into a guitar and struck a chord blasting the group of guys through several trees.

Onyx smirked putting his boomerang over his shoulder, "Hmph, not bad."

Teal nodded back looking at Onyx. Suddenly the ground beneath Teal's and Onyx's feet started to shake. The two looked behind them to see tree's in the distance being throw in various directions.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

"We better get moving," Teal said running off.

Onyx quickly follows after, "What is that?!"

"Some type of Grimm, it's big and mad," Teal said

"How'd you know it was coming?!" Onyx asked

"Less talking more running," Teal said


	6. Emerald Forest

**Emerald Forest**

"CRAP!" Onyx yelled

"Just keep running!" Teal said

As the two teens ran through the Emerald forest they could see tree's being ripped up and thrown about as whatever was coming towards gained speed.

"It's gaining speed!" Onyx said

"I know! Keep running!" Teal said

Suddenly Teal felt something fly towards them.

"Look out!" Teal yelled

She jumped onto Onyx and knocked him down just in time to dodge a flying a tree.

Onyx looked up to see the fallen tree, "That was too close."

"Yeah," Teal said on top of Onyx.

The two looked at each other and then jumped up scooting away from each other dusting themselves off.

"RAAAGGHHH!"

"Oh yeah that," Onyx said

"We should go back to running," Teal said

"Yeah-"

Onyx looked over at Teal to only find the girl gone. He looked behind him to see her already running.

"Grrr! Hey!" Onyx yelled

"Gotta keep up!" Teal said

* * *

Tela and Onyx had been running for what seemed like forever.

"That thing is gonna catch up to us soon," Onyx said

"Well…..do you have any other ideas besides running?" Teal questioned

"Actually I do, and as I much as I hate to say it, I'm gonna need your help," Onyx said

Teal smirks and turns to Onyx, "Okay what is it."

Onyx stops running and faces the direction the massive Grimm was coming from.

"Stand in front of me," Onyx said

Teal does what she's told and Onyx puts his arms around her waist. Teal looks back at the boy raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. This part of the plan," Onyx said, "When I say now I want you to play your loudest chord and blast us back.

"Okay, that I can do," Teal said

Onyx and Teal stay still as more trees were torn up as whatever Grimm was coming got closer.

" _It's almost here,"_ Teal thought

Within a few seconds, they could see the black skin of the Grimm.

"NOW!" Onyx said

Teal strums down on Resonating Shock Wave and a blast of sound rockets them back. After a few feet Onyx kicks off a tree flipping them so they face downwards.

"AGAIN!" Onyx said

Teal blast another chord and the two teens are shot into the air.

"Now what?" Teal said

"Hold on tight!" Onyx said

Teal turns her body around and wraps her arms around Onyx. Onyx reaches behind him and then takes off the scarf that he was wearing. His hands glowed with a black aura and suddenly the scarf stretched out and grew. It wrapped around Onyx's arms and morphed until it took on the shape of wings. The fabric wings caught the wind and they started to glide across the sky. Although Teal couldn't really see what was actually happening she was able to see the scarf change form because she of the aura used to change the scarf.

"So this is your semblance?" Teal questioned

"Yeah, I can change the form of inanimate objects as long as I know what they're made of," Onyx said

"Guess you figured out what mine is," Teal said

"Of course I have," Onyx said with a grunt.

Teal could hear Onyx's heart rate speed indicating he was lying.

"It's sound manipulation. That's how I'm able to use Resonating Shock Wave, I channel my semblance through my weapon," Teal said

"I said I knew what it was," Onyx said in an annoyed tone.

"You're a bad liar," Teal sai

"You know what-!"

Onyx was cut off when something shot out from the forest and tore through the makeshift wings ripping them apart.

"Crap!" Onyx said

The two started to fall to the ground the wind wiping past their faces. Onyx looked up and spotted the end of the forest. Where the trees ended there were some ruins.

"Hey! You think you can blast us back about 20 more feet!" Onyx said

"No problem," Teal said

She adjusted herself so they were in the same position as before. She pulled out a guitar pick and struck Resonating Shock Wave. The two flew back easily clearing the trees.

"Here comes the ground," Teal said

Onyx let out a grunt as he landed harshly on his back with Teal on top of him. The two slid through the ground digging up dirt as they skidded. When they finally stopped they were in front of the ruins along with a few new people.

"Teal?" Yang questioned

"Hello Yang," Teal said looking up.


	7. Emerald Forest Part 2

**Emerald Forest Part 2**

Yang pulls Teal off the ground while Onyx lays on the ground clearly in pain.

"Who's the guy in pain?" Yang asked gestures to Onyx.

"Onyx," Teal said

"Cool, this is Balke," Yang said pointing over at a girl with black.

"Hello," Blake greeted

"Greetings," Teal said

Suddenly the group hears a scream in the distance.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blake, Teal, boy on the ground, did you hear that?" Yang questioned

Blake doesn't answer because she's looking up staring at something in the sky. Onyx doesn't answer because he's still groaning in pain. Teal nods her head having heard the scream.

Blake is still staring at something above, but the rest of the group are still focused on the forest. Onyx filling got up holding his back.

"What should we do?" Yang questioned

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Everyone looks up to see Ruby falling from the sky but just as she's about to hit the ground, Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby. They are both sent flying into a tree.

"Oohhhh...What was that?" Ruby questioned dazed.

"Eh-hem!" Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down from the tree, "Hey, Ruby…"

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked

"I…"

Before Yang could get a coherent answer out the sound of crashing trees could be heard along with a happy yell. An Ursa comes out of the forest. Suddenly something pink hits it and it falls forward to reveal Nora.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora said as the Urse fell down, "Awwww...It's broken."

Ren appears out of the forest huffing and panting, "Nora! Please...Don't ever do that again." He looks up to see Nora gonna.

Nora and run up to the temple and immediately spots a relic, "Oooohh…" She picks on up and puts in on her head, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren yelled

"Coming, Ren!" Nora said before skipping away.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake said

"Yeah that's Nora," Teal said

"Of course you would now Miss Crazy," Onyx said

"I…"

Once again Yang was interrupted as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha comes onto the running out the forest with a Death Stalker chasing her.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled

"Ruby!" Yang said as her sister appeared.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled about to give her sister a hug but then Nora pops up in the middle.

"Nora!" Nora yelled

"Nora," Teal greeted

"Teal!" Nora said bringing the girl into a large hug.

The Death Stalker continues to chase Pyrrha in the background.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned

Suddenly there's a loud howl like screech and trees could be seen being uprooted.

"Was that what was following us?" Onyx questioned

"Yup," Teal said

"And it's coming right for us huh?" Onyx questioned

"Yup," Teal said

Yang suddenly burst into flames angry, "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds allowing Yang to cool down.

"Umm...Yang?" Ruby said tugging on her sister's sleeve.

Everyone looks up to see Weiss hanging on a talon of a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled down.

"I said jump!" Ruby said

"She's gonna fall," Blake said

"She'll be fine," Ruby said

"She's falling," Teal and Ren said

"And she's still running," Onyx pointing out Phyrra.

Jaune runs and jumps out of the tree he was in catching Weiss in his arms. Everything seems okay until the two fall. Jaune lands hard on the ground and Weiss lands harshly on him.

"My hero," Weiss said sarcastically.

"My back…" Jaune groaned

The Death Stalker is still chasing after Pyrrha, she manages to evade it and land on her side at the feet of everyone.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby yelled rushing at the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled

"That girl," Teal said

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the Death Stalker but the bullets don't affect the Grimm and it knocks Ruby back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby called out.

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull as she ran from it.

"She not fine," Onyx said

"Ruby!" Yang yelled running forward.

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore circles above them. Its flaps its wings flapping releasing lines of sharpened feathers which that catch on Ruby's cape and block Yang from reaching Ruby.

"Well that settles that," Teal said

"Yeah but not that," Onyx said pointing back over at the forest.

The rest of tree's clear and Teal and Onyx finally get a look at what was chasing them. A creature that looks like a black 10-foot tall deer came charging out. It had sharp antlers that look like it could easily pierce flesh.

"Oh a Morose not too bad," Onyx said

"You do know they travel in packs and that just the leader," Teal said

That's when five more Morose's come out of the forest, they're not as big as the first one only about 6 feet tall but still just as deadly.

"Can't we catch a break," Onyx said

"Let's move," Teal said

Everyone gathers together.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune said

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us," Weiss said gesturing to the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things," Ruby said

"Run and live that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said

"Agreed," Onyx said

Onyx and Teal run over to where the Sole Relics are. Each one was small statue in the shape of an animal. Since Teal was blind she could really make out what the relic was unless it was in her hands, she could just tell it was there.

"You pick," Teal said to Onyx.

"Really?" Onyx said raising an eyebrow.

"Do it before I change my mind," Teal said

Onyx reaches forward and picks up a relic handing it over to Teal.

"A wolf. Nice choice," Teal said feeling the relic.

Onyx gives Teal a strange look seeing her touch the relic.

"Time we left!" Ren said

"Uhhhh those things are gonna be a problem," Jaune said pointing over to the Morose's that were now heading towards.

"We'll handle them," Teal said

"We will?...*Cough* I mean we will," Onyx said

The rest of the group runs off leaving Teal and Onyx.

"Here," Teal sad handing Onyx something.

"Ear plugs?" Onyx questioned

"You haven't heard me play when I got into Symphony mode. As a first timer it could blast out your eardrums," Teal said

"Why is everything either 0 or 100 with you, and may I ask what Symphony mode is?" Onyx questioned

"Oh, you'll see," Teal smirked bringing out Resonating Shock Wave.

"Well then….let's do this," Onyx said bringing out his weapon.

"Let's," Teal said bringing out a pick.

The two run forward. All of the small Morose attack but the two teens easily deflect them back. They jump out of the way when the large one tries to stomp on them. As they land the smaller ones surround them.

Onyx throws his giant boomerang and it hits each one of them knocking them over, but they easily get back up.

"These things are tough," Onyx said

"Yeah but I think we're tougher," Teal said

"Couldn't agree more," Onyx said

The large Morose charges at them its head lowered trying to ram them with its sharp antlers. Onyx and Teal jump up and catch onto the antlers and flipping themselves onto the Morose's head. It howls loudly and shakes its head trying to get the two teens off of it. The two jump off its head but as soon as they land the smaller Morose charge at them. Teal strikes Resonating Shock Wave knocking them back.

"Every time the large one attacks the smaller ones are waiting for a secondary attack," Onyx said

"That's pack mentality for ya," Teal said

"If we could stop the large one from moving then we could take out the smaller ones easy," Onyx said

Teal smirks, "You just gave me an idea. How much material would you need to use your semblance to make a rope."

Onyx instantly knew what Teal was thinking, "Not that much."

Teal removes the large bow from skirt and Onyx easily morphs it into a long elastic rope.

"Can distract it?" Onyx asked

Teal nodded her head and charged forward. Se easily catches the eye of the giant Morose and it bends its head down trying to eat her but she easily dodges it. This Onyx the perfect opportunity to run behind the Grimm, with rope attached to his boomerang and the other end tied to a tree he throws his boomerang. It catches on another tree and comes back to Onyx.

Teal runs towards the trap and slides under it. The Morose follows suit but it legs easily get caught on the rope and it falls forward. As it falls Teal changes Resonating Shock Wave to is axe mode and slices through the head.

"One down…"

"...Five to go."

"If I were you I'd put those ear plugs in now," Teal said

Onyx does so and Teal changes Resonating Shock Wave back into guitar mode.

"Let's get this party started," Teal

The two ran forward head on attaining the other Morose. Teal started to play a song on her weapon and every chord struck was like an attack. This was her symphony mode the longer she plays the stronger the attack gets, but once she starts she can't stop.

 _I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute_

 _Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

 _All of the joy that I had known for my life_

 _Was stripped away from me the minute that you died_

 _To have you in my life was all I ever wanted_

 _But now without you, I'm a soul forever haunted_

 _Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted_

 _No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this_

Onyx was rather impressed as he heard Teal sing to the music she played.

 _I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone_

 _I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong_

 _How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?_

 _Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day_

Onyx grab the edge of his boomerang and it changes into a large chakram. He hits a Morose in the face breaking its antlers then he kicks it at Teal who blast it back at Onyx and he swiftly slices its head off.

 _It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending_

 _Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending_

 _This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well_

 _There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell_

Teal slides under a Morose and blasts it into the air. Onyx runs forward and jumps above Teal cutting it in half.

 _I know you didn't plan this_

 _You tried to do what's right._

 _But in the middle of this madness_

 _I'm the one you left to win this fight_

With two Morose let Onyx and Teal go in for the final blow. Teal blast a large chord that rips the earth beneath the Grimm and they fall over stunned.

 _Red like roses_

 _Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

 _Always closer_

 _To the emptiness and sadness_

 _That has come to take the place of you_

With the final chord played Teal quickly changes Resonating Shock Wave back into an axe and simultaneously she and Onyx cut off the two Grimms head.

Teal hunches over drained. Onyx hunches over too he holds his hand out to Teal and she gives him a high five.

* * *

Onyx and Teal stood together as they waited for Ozpin to announce the teams. They were on edge hoping they made it into the Sole Program.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin said

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren walk onto the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR," Ozpin said

Clapping goes off around the room, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by...Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune said

"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin said

A grinning Pyrrha gives him a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but she ends up knocking him over.

Next up were Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said

Weiss looks surprised, and Ruby is obviously shocked as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said

"Now for those who have been selected to enter the Sole Program. As everyone knows this is a rather difficult program to get into. First pairs Onyx Bell and Teal Branwen

The two are stunned as they are the first ones called up. They walk up to the stage as they can hear their friends cheering in the background.

"Congratulations you two for being the first welcomed into the Sole Program. You have collected the Wolf relic," Ozpin hands both Teal and Onyx an ornate wolf mask, "You are now known as team Omega. Wear your mask proud."

Teal bumps shoulders with onyx smirking. He rolls his eyes but bumps her back with a small smile on his face.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year," Ozpin said


	8. The Badge and The Burden

**The Badge and The Burden**

Teal set down a bag in her new room at Beacon. It was pretty well sized considering that two people will be sharing it.

"I can't believe we're gonna be sharing a room," Onyx said

"Problem?" Teal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there's a problem!" Onyx yelled, "You're a girl and I'm a boy! It's indecent for a male to share a room with a girl who he's not dating, and even then there should be strict rules!"

"Who knew you had a chivalrous code. As long as you don't peek while I'm changing we should be fine," Teal said calmly as she walked over to her bed. This would be a problem for her she'd know when he was in the room or coming so there wouldn't be any embarrassing mishap going on.

Onyx flushes red and looks at Teal, "I would never!"

"Then there shouldn't be any problem," Teal said, "Now let's hurry and get ready we've got classes to attend. I'll change into my uniform in the bathroom and you can change in here. I'll knock twice to let you know that I'm done and when you're done just let me know. That fine with you?"

"It's fine I guess," Onyx grumbled out.

"Good then. Later we can set up some privacy curtains to divide the room," Teal said grabbing her uniform and heading into the bathroom.

Once the two teens were dressed they looked around the room.

"We've still got some time before class…..wanna decorate the room?" Onyx asked

"It really makes no difference to me," Teal thought, she turned to Onyx, "You can I've got nothing to decorate with."

"Why?" Onyx questioned confused.

Doesn't every teenage girl have tons of posters and knick knacks to decorate their room with. This really confused Onyx, it was weird to him, Teal was weird.

"Makes no difference to me," Teal said

Obviously, the blind girl had no use for posters or pictures hanging up in her room. Instead of pictures, she had flat wooden planks that had her family's faces engraved on it so she could touch it to remember her family, but that's something she kept hidden away to keep it from getting ruined. Teal did have few knickknacks but they were more keepsakes that she kept in her memory chest.

"Yeah definitely weird," Onyx thought.

"I do have these, though," Teal said bringing out a large boombox and a keyboard.

"You...sure like music," Onyx said

"You could say that," Teal said

* * *

Teal and Onyx made their way to class and found two seats in the front.

"Why are you nervous? We're already in the program," Teal said

"I'm not nervous," Onyx said

"Yeah, he's lying," Teal thought

The classroom door slams open and in comes Ruby with a flurry of rose petals. Soon follows Blake, Yang, and Weiss. A few seconds later in comes Pyrrha, with Nora skipping in behind her. Next came Lin and Jaune the later collapsed on the floor out of breath.

Teal turned around in her seat and smirked, "Well look who decided to make it to class on time."

Before Ruby could give a rebuttal the teacher walks in.

* * *

Pretty soon the front boards were displaying various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa. There were detailed pictures of each of them along with various information on each creature.

"Monsters! Deeeemons...Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Port said

As the Professor droned on Onyx's head was slowly falling down, the boy was terribly bored. As his eyes closed his head fell forward almost hitting the desk but Teal easily caught his chin holding it up as the boy continued to sleep. She reached over with her other hand and snapped her finger waking the boy up. She then offered him a napkin which he took looking confused. She pointed at the corner of her mouth and then Onyx touched his and realized he had drool there. He glared at Teal as he wiped his face off. Onyx looked down at his paper and groaned seeing drool on his notes. He looked over at Teal and raised an eyebrow seeing the girl didn't have anything in front of her.

"How's she gonna take notes?" Onyx thought

Port cracked a bad joke, which receives silence as a result.

"Uhhhh...And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses. Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Port said

A Student in the back jumps up with a fist raised yelling "Ayyyy-yep!" He stays in that position for a few moments until he realizes all eyes are on him. He slowly sits back down looking slightly embarrassed.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man…" Port said

"Oh no," Teal said

"Me!" Port shouted, "When I was a boy..."

Teal decides to tune this part of the lesson out along with her partner. Onyx starts doodling on his paper as Teal quietly taps rhythmic tunes on her desk. Onyx starts to use his semblance to start making complicated shapes out of his notes. Suddenly Teal hears engineering and recognizes it's her cousins but she's not the only one hears it.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port said looking at Team RWBY. The girls immediately clam up and Port continues on with his story, "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

With his story over Port takes a bow as Onyx and Teal let out a sigh that it's finally done.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port said

Onyx leans over to Teal, "An hour of talking and that's only thing he's said that's noteworthy."

Teal nods her head in agreement.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked

Weiss throws her hand up "I do, sir!"

Teal could easily pick up the hint of anger in the girl's voice.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port said, he gestures to a cage where glowing red eyes could be seen coming from it. The cage shakes as whatever's in it is clearly angry.

"There's a grimm," Teal said

Onyx once again looks at the girl with a raised eyebrow. How did she know that? This girl was getting strange by each passing second and he was gonna find out why.

"Step forward, and face your opponent!" Port said

Professor Port gave Weiss some time to change back into her normal clothes, and now she was ready to face her opponent. She had her Myrtenaster poised and ready aiming it at the growling creature in the cage. Team RWBY cheered on their teammate, with Ruby, of course, being the loudest.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang said

"Fight well!" Blake said wing a small flag that said RWBY on it.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby shouted

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said

"Oh, um...Sorry..." Ruby said sheepishly.

"I sense a little tension," Onyx said

"Yeah, I think it's more than a little," Teal said

"Allllright!" Port said taking out his weapon which was a large ax. He lifts it up and cuts off the lock on the age, "Let the match...begin!"

The cage door falls open revealing a Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next attack.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port said

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby yelled

Weiss runs at the Boarbatusk attacking with Myrtenaster but the blade ends up getting stuck in the Boarbatusk's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt as the Boarbatusk tried to shake her off.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port said

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby yelled

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby but the Boarbatusk turn its head ripping Weiss's sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from Weiss, as she's knocked back by the Boarbatusk's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now, what will you do without your weapon?" Port said the man's cheery tone not letting up.

Weiss looks up as the Boarbatusk charges at her, she rolls out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled. She rushes to her sword and grabs it before facing the Boarbatusk.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled cutting off Ruby.

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss's words as she sits back into her seat. The Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, it uses the spinning as moment then shot itself at Weiss. As it gets closer Weiss activates her glyphs and blocks the roll making the Boarbatusk fall onto its back. She then black flips into the air landing on another glyphs and then launches herself at the Boarbatusk, driving her blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. The grimm squeals and falls silent signaling Weiss had won.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Port said

That's enough for Onyx as he gets up and runs out of the room. Teal shakes her head at Onyx smiling. She waits until everyone filters out of the room before heading over to Professor Port.

"Ah, Miss Branwen. How'd you like the lesson!" Port said

"It was quite informative," Teal said

"Yes, yes. I've been told of you 'condition', and I'd like to inform you that your special textbooks will be ready for you by the end of the week," Port said handing Teal some books.

The young girl smiles happily that Beacon Academy was willing to provide the girl with a whole set of textbooks that were written in braille. Teal thought about keeping her blindness secret from her teachers but then it would have been too much effort when it came to completing her class work and also because her father had written on her paperwork that she was blind.

"Now Miss Branwen, don't think because of your condition I will be going easy on you. I expect nothing but the best from all of my students," Port said

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sir," Teal said

"Very good! That's what I like to hear," Port said

Teal thanked her teacher as she walked out the room. She didn't fail to notice Onyx hiding behind the door, probably listening in on her conversation. She just smirked as she walked back to her dorm. He was her patterns, so if he doesn't figure out she's blond by the time of the fighting festival she'll tell him….maybe.


	9. Jaunedice

**Jaunedice**

"You seem excited," Teal said

"It's our first Sole class," Onyx said, "Who wouldn't be excited."

"Don't forget your mask. We're supposed to wear it whenever we attend a Sole class," Teal said holding out the mask to Onyx.

"Right," Onyx said taking the mask and putting it on.

"Ready?" Teal asked

"Ready," Onyx said

* * *

There was only a total of ten students in the class. Five pairs, each pair wearing matching mask.

The students were in a large room no seats, no desks, no chalkboard, it was empty besides the students in it.

"Soooo what are we supposed to do?" A student asked

"WELCOME!"

Each student jumped when a large holographic screen came on and a man appeared wearing a gold and turquoise bird-like mask.

"You may call me professor Peacock," Professor Peacock said

Snickers went off throughout the room.

"Yes, yes let out your laughs now, you won't be laughing soon enough. Now I all want you to turn your attention to the wall to your left," Professor Peacock said

Every student looks to the left.

"I mean my left," Professor Peacock said

Everyone swivels their head in the other direction. A piece of the wall starts to open up and a table slides out. On the table was ten metal bracelets.

"I want each student to take a bracelet and strap it on," Professor Peacock said

Onyx grabbed two bracelets handing one to Teal. They both put on the bracelets and as they clicked closed the bracelets lit up green.

"Very good. You can follow simple instructions, but when you're out on the field there will be no instructions, no guidelines, all you will have is you and your partner," Professor Peacock said

The bracelets suddenly blink twice and then connect together tethering each partner together.

"What the-!" Onyx yelled

More confused shouts went off through the room as each student was glued to their partner by the bracelets.

Onyx using his other arm grabbed his arm with the bracelet and started to pull trying to pry his from Teal's. He just ended up jerking Teal onto him knocking them both to the ground.

"Yeah I don't think that's gonna work," Teal said as she sat up.

"You and your partner are now shackled together. As you all know unlike the average hunter Sole Hunters always work in pairs, so your gonna need teamwork. This lesson will not only help you to learn how to rely on your partner but it will also help you build immense teamwork," Professor Peacock said

The table slides back into the wall and on the opposite side of the room a wall opens up revealing that it was just a large door.

"Please proceed to the room next door," Professor Peacock said before his screen cut off.

The students file into the room and are surprised to find a complicated obstacle course.

"Welcome to Beacon's Sole obstacle course. By the time you graduate you'll know this obstacle front and back. You'll be able to get through it blindfolded-"

Teal lets out a snort at the irony.

"-Today your goal is to get through the obstacle course tethered to your teammate," Professor Peacock said

"Doesn't sound too hard," Onyx said

"Each team will be given a strike if either of the two fails to protect their teammate. Three strikes and you fail the course," Professor Peacock said

"Still sound easy?" Teal said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Onyx said

"Now these obstacles are to train you so they are not deadly but they can cause quite a fair amount of damage. You will be timed and graded on your performance as a team. Now let's get started!" Professor Peacock said

* * *

Team after team went and most did good but one not so well. One team didn't even make it out of the starting gate. They argued to so much that before they could even make it through the first obstacle they were both knocked out.

"Looks like it's our turn," Onyx said

"Right," Teal said

"Try to keep up with me. I don't need to drag you along," Onyx said

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Teal said

"Three! Two! One! Go!" Professor Peacock said

Onyx and Teal took off.

The first obstacle was dodging large swinging pendulums. The two ducked and dodged avoiding the swinging pieces of metal.

"This way!" Onyx yelled yanking Teal.

"Wait!" Teal yelled

Onyx pulled too hard once again knocking the blind girl onto him. The two fell but before they hit the ground a pendulum struck them.

"Ow…" Onyx said

"That's two strikes!" Professor Peacock said

"Two!" Onyx said

"You were both hit," Professor Peacock said

"No more pulling me," Teal said

"Yeah okay," Onyx said as they stood up.

The next obstacle was climbing up a large rock wall but the ledges disappeared and reappeared into the rock wall as large boulders were dropped from above.

Onyx ran forward but this time he was yanked back by Teal.

"We can't just run in without thinking," Teal said

"It's just climbing," Onyx said

"Yeah but have you ever climbed up a rock wall with disappearing ledges and falling rocks attached to someone," Teal said

"..."

"Yeah that's what I thought," Teal said

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Onyx asked

Teal smiled having a plan in mind.

The students observing were confused as they saw Onyx pick up Teal as he jumped from ledge to ledge climbing up the rock wall.

"Jump!" Teal said

Onyx did so just as the ledge vanished. He landed on another ledge as a rock fell from above.

"Heads up!" Onyx said

Teal got Resonating Sound Wave in its ax form and split the boulder in half.

So far Teal's plan was going well. Onyx would carry them up while Teal defended. With this strategy, the tow easily made it to the top.

"Told ya it'd work," Teal said

"Yeah whatever, but how'd you know when the ledges were going to vanish?" Onyx asked

"No time," Teal said pulling Onyx forward.

The third obstacle was crossing a water hazard by jumping across some platforms that moved up and down while also being shot at.

"So how are we gonna cross?" Teal asked

"Well I could carry you again," Onyx said

"Unfortunately that won't work since we're being shot at from all sides. I wouldn't be able to protect your back if I'm in your arms," Teal said

"Then we jump at the same time and keep back to back," Onyx said

"Sound good," Teal said

The two jump on the first platform.

"Whoa!" Teal aid as the platforms jerked upwards. Onyx took out his boomerang and spun it blocking off all attacks.

"Nice save," Teal said

"Is that a compliment I heard?" Onyx said with a smirk.

"Don't let it go to your head," Teal said

The two jump to the next platform but as they did so it jerked upwards.

"Crap!" Onyx said

Teal used her ax and hooked it onto the ledge of the platform keeping the two from falling. She moved her arm trying to lift Onyx up to get him back on the platform.

"Man you….are really heavy," Teal said

"Hey! It's not my fault your dainty and small," Onyx said

Teal continued to try and lift Onyx up but it was useless.

"This is useless were gonna fall," Teal said

"Teal!" Onyx yelled

With his other arm Onyx blocked off, more projectiles shot at Teal.

"Wait….you're still defending me? You know it's pretty much useless were gonna fall," Teal said

"So, you're my partner that's what I'm supposed to do," Onyx said

Teal let out smile happy from Onyx's words. Her smile was quickly wiped off when a projectile hit her hand making her let go of her ax.

Onyx and Teal yelled as they fell and landed in the water with a loud splash.

A loud buzzer went off as the two sat up soaked.

"And that's strike three! Team Omega you are done!" Professor Peacock said

Onyx let out a huff as he flopped back into the water.

* * *

After each team was done the students walked back into the main room, some of the students already having bruises forming.

"Well done today, but if you plan on becoming Sole Hunters then you'll have to do better than that. I will review your performances today and give grades out accordingly. You shall receive my review by your Scroll by the end of the day! Dismissed!" Professor Peacock said

Professor Peacock disappeared from the screen as everyone started to leave.

"Lunch?" Onyx asked

"Definitely," Teal said

"Let's get some ice on the way too," Onyx said holding his back.

* * *

Onyx and Teal were now in the cafeteria joining the rest of their friends. Teal was sandwiched between Ren and Nora since the later literally picked her up and carried her to the seat. Onyx was at the end of the group sitting next to Ruby. The two had been filled in on what happened in the other class with Jaune versus Cardin.

Ren and Teal were sharing a cup of tea. After commenting how good it smelled Ren offered to share with the teal-haired girl. As the two sipped calmly and the rest of the group ate Nora decided it was story time.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora said with an ominous tone.

"It was day," Ren said

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora said

"They were Beowolves," Ren said

"Dozens of them!" Nora screamed standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"Two of 'em," Ren said

"But they were no match...And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said

Ren let out a sigh, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now.

"I'd watch out if I were you. When it comes to Nora she'll probably make it a reality," Teal whispered jokingly to Ren getting a small chuckle from the teen.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune said

"It's just that you seem a little...not okay..." RU said

Everyone looks at the Jaune, thinking the same thing.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said pointing at himself.

Everyone looks at him not believing him at all. Soon the group's attention is taken off of Jaune when they hear a yelp. The table next to them had Team CRDL, picking on the faunus girl Velvet. One of the boys puts his hands on his head making fake ears and mocking the girl.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah...He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said

"He's a bully," RU said

Jaune scoffs waving a hand, "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

Throwback

Jaune was walking to class carrying a stack of books as Cardin was coming down the hall from the opposite direction. When the two pass each other, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune's knocking the books out of the blond's hands.

Next

Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sword making it turn into its shield form causing Jaune to run into his shield as it gets stuck in the doorway.

Next

Glynda is in the locker room with several students, explaining how the lockers worked.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code," Glynda said

Once Glynda turns away Cardin quickly pushes Jaune into one of the lockers and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad.

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Jaune yelled

The locker launches out of the school leaving a laughing Cardin.

Present

Everyone stares at Jaune.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said trying to play it off.

"But you did land near a den of Ursai," Onyx said

"They didn't hurt me that much," Jaune said

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask," Pyrrha said

"Ooooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora said with a smile.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone," Jaune sid standing up with his tray before walking off.

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet yelled

Everyone looked over to see Cardin pulling on one of Velvet's bunny ears.

"Please, stop..." Velvet said

Cardin and his group laugh as he tugs on the girl's ears more, "I told you it was real!"

"What a freak!" Russell said

Cardin finally lets go of Velvet's ear, and the girl tries to hurry off but her tray of food is hit spilling food all over her.

"Oops, my hand slipped," Cardin said with a smirk.

Velvet runs out of the cafeteria head down hiding her face.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him," Pyrrha said

"He's not the only one..." Blake said

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," Yang said

"Teal?" Ren questioned as the girl stood up.

Teal walked over to the table were Cardin and his team was sitting at. As she approached Cardin from behind his teammates stopped laughing looking at the girl.

"What?" Cardin asked

Before he could turn around something hot is poured on his head making him shout and fall out of his seat.

"What the-?!" Cardin yelled looking up.

"Oops, my hand slipped," Teal said in an even tone holding her now empty cup of tea.

"Why you little!" Cardin yelled standing up, "I'm gonna-!"

"You're gonna do what?" Onyx asked stepping behind Teal crossing his arms.

Onyx was above average in height and easily stood taller than Cardin. Onyx glared down at Cardin daring him to say something.

"Whatever," Cardin said, "Let's go," He said to his team.

Teal and Onyx stood there as team CRDL stalked off. Teal held out a fist to Onyx and he bumped it back. As Teal and Onyx sat back down the group stared impressed.

"Whoa Teal that was gusty," Nora said

"Aren't you afraid of I don't know him targeting you now," Weiss said

"As if he could take me down. He'd be defeated before he could lift a finger," Teal said

"That's our Teal!" Yang said

"Sorry for wasting your tea Ren, it was very good," Teal said

"I think you put it to good use. If you'd like I could make you some more," Ren said

"Yeah, I think I'd like that," Teal said smiling.

* * *

Onyx had a stack of papers next to him about to topple over onto Teal. As the stack of papers tipped over Teal put her hand up and pushed it back into place.

The reason for all the papers was because of the notes Onyx was taking in class. Professor Oobleck talked so quick Teal was surprised his mouth didn't catch on fire. The front board had a map that was covered in articles and strings connecting them together and paper was scattered around Oobleck's desk as he continued to talk.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War! Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie," Oobleck said pointing at something on the map then zoomed to the opposite side taking a sip of coffee and continued to lecture, "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

Teal felt like she was gonna get dizzy with how Oobleck kept running around the classroom, drinking more coffee as he did so. Each student's head moved back and forth following the teacher as he zoomed across the classroom. Teal could hear Onyx writing quickly trying to take notes.

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked

Some of the students raise their hands including Velvet.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Oobleck asked

Weiss raises her hand.

"Yes?" Oobleck said

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss said

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked

In the back, Cardin flicked a paper football at Jaune causing him to shout out catching Oobleck's attention.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked

"Uhhhh...The answer...The advantage...of the Faunus..." Jaune looks behind Oobleck and sees's Pyrrha gesturing to her eyes, "...had over that guy's stuff...Uhh... Binoculars!"

Jaune looks pleased with his answer, that is until the class starts laughing. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead.

"That boy…." Teal said shaking her head.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck said

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier," Cardin said

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha said narrowing her eyes.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked glaring back.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark," Pyrrha said

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured," Blake turned to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

"Oh torched!" Onyx whispered to Teal.

Cardin glares and clenches his fist standing up.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat," Oobleck said

Jaune laughs at Cardin, that is until Oobleck appears before him.

"You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings," Oobleck said

"Oohhhh..." Jaune groaned

"Now! Moving on!" Oobleck said

Pretty soon the lesson was over, and Teal was pretty sure Oobleck crammed a semester's worth of info in one class.

"Need some help there?" Teal asked with a sarcastic smile.

Onyx walked next to the girl struggling to hold his stack of notes.

"I….got it-crap!" Onyx said falling over the papers flying everywhere.

Teal moved quickly catching each paper and making a perfect stack next to the fallen Onyx. Teal leaned on the papers smirking at Onyx.

"Haha laugh it up," Onyx said

* * *

Onyx and Teal were back in their dorm studying. Well Onyx was studying Teal was practicing some songs on Resonating Sound Wave.

*BEEP BEEP*

Onyx and Teal picked up their Scrolls after hearing the beep.

"It's our scores from Professor Peacock," Onyx said with a low tone.

"Hey, it might not be too bad," Teal said

"We didn't even make it halfway through the course," Onyx said

"I was trying to be optimistic," Teal said

Onyx opens the folder and it shows a video file.

"Tema Omega after reviewing your run through the Sole obstacle course I am awarding both of you an A," Professor Peacock said

"What!?" Teal and Onyx said confused.

"As you might be surprised I shall explain. Yes the main objective of an obstacle course is to finish the course, if I were grading you on that alone you would have failed-," Professor Peacock said

Teal and Onyx both wince.

"-But then the main objective of the obstacle course you two went through was teamwork. You two showed excellent teamwork. You protected and defend each other. I was rather impressed by Mister Bell, even though the situation seemed hopeless you still defended your partner and an attitude like may very well keep you alive on the field. Miss Branwen you showed excellent cooperation and kept a level head throughout the entire exercise. Keep up the good wok, until next class," Professor Peacock said

The video ended as the two teens still stare at the screen.

"Alright!" Onyx shouted picking up Teal under one arm.

Onyx in his excitement chanted happily as he marched around the room carrying Teal. After a few minutes, he finally realizes what he's doing. He stops moving and looks down at Teal.

"Uh….." Onyx said looking down at Teal.

"No no don't mind me have your fun," Teal said

Onyx put down Teal and continued his happy chant around the room. Teal smiled and sat back down on her bed strumming Resonating Sound Wave.

" _This will be the day we waited for…."_


	10. Forever Fall

**Forever Fall**

"Onyx...Onyx….Onyx!"

"Gah!"

*Thud*

Onyx fell out his bed landing on his back onto to the hardwood floor.

"What the-!"

Before more words could leave Onyx's mouth clothes are thrown over his head as Teal walked past him.

"Get up. You've slept in enough. You're gonna be late if you don't get dressed now," Teal said

Onyx let out a groan, "Late for what?"

"Why our first field trip," Teal said

* * *

The Forever Forest. The place was full of life and Teal loved it. Nature was a beautiful thing, even a blind girl could see that. The air even smelled marvelous. As the group of students walked in the forest they were led by Glynda.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so," Glynda said

Everyone seemed to be enjoying their time, well almost everyone. Jaune grunted struggling behind the group as he carried a large case with six empty glass jars on top. It was clear the poor boy was Cardin's servant.

Glynda stopped walking and faced the students. She held up a glass jar full of red sap, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Teal holds up the jar that she and Onyx needed to fill up.

"I can find us a nice tree," Teal said

"And how are you gonna do that?" Onyx asked raising an eyebrow.

Teal just lets out a small smirk, "Just follow me."

As the group starts to split off, Jaune tried to sneak away from Cardin, but the poor boy is grabbed by the back of his shirt and dragged off.

"You think he's ever gonna break free of Cardin?" Teal questioned

"Maybe, if he decides to grow a spine," Onyx said

As the two go to walk away Cardin sends a glare towards the two, his angry glower mainly focused on the teal-haired girl.

* * *

"Sooooo...what are you doing exactly?" Onyx asked

Teal walked up to a tree and started to tap on it. "I'm finding a tree that has the most sap."

"By tapping it?" Onyx said

"No, each tree resonates a certain sound depending on how much sap it has within it. The deeper tone of sound it makes the more sap it has within it," Teal explained

"And you can hear that?" Onyx said

"Of course," Teal said, with a smile. She hits another tree and then her smile widens, "This one."

Onyx shrugs his shoulder, "Alright then." He walks over to the tree and puts the sap pipe against it before jamming it into the trunk of the tree. Teal immediately puts the jar under the pipe as sap started to flow heavily out of the tree.

Onyx's eyebrows raised slightly amazed that Teal was right.

"You can thank me now," Teal said

Onyx scoffs and rolls his eyes. As the two observed the tree, they had some unwelcomed guest present.

Hidden in the bushes near them was one of Cardin's teammates, or better described lackey. The young teen snickered behind the bush as he held up a bucket of meat that had long since gone bad. He aimed the bucket for Teal and Onyx. With a final chuckle, he launched the bucket and sent it flying at the two. The bucket of rotten meat soared through the air heading towards its target. Cardin's lackey smiled as the bucket came down about to spill its contents on Teal and Onyx.

Suddenly Teal took out and Resonating Shock Wave and blasted a loud chord in the air. The shockwave sent the putrid meat flying back at the boy. The boy let out a screech as he tried to get up and run but his foot was caught and then he was hoisted in the air.

Onyx smirked as he held a rope connecting to a snare trap, which was keeping the CRDL boy suspended in the air. The boy let out a scream as the meat rained down on him and pelted him covering him in its foul juices.

Teal and Onyx smirked at each other before walking over to the still hanging boy.

"Well, it looks like your plan worked," Onyx said still smirking.

"No one can sneak up on me. Not only was this guy snapping every branch and twig in his wake, I could smell that meat from miles away," Teal said putting her hands on her hips. She leaned down getting face to face with the boy as he let out a whimper, "Now then what should we do with him? Should we cut him down or…..leave him for the Grimm?" Teal said

"I vote Grimm," Onyx said

"I vote Grimm too. Well then it's unanimous," Teal said as Onyx and her started to walk away, "Have fun!" Teal called back.

"You can't leave me!" The boy frantically called out.

"That was fun," Onyx said, "You think he'll be safe there?"

"He'll be fine. That kind of smell will be a repellent to any Grimm, and the best part the longer he's soaked in the rancid meat juices the longer he's gonna smell that bad," Teal said

That makes Onyx laugh loudly as he and Teal walked away.

* * *

Onyx and Teal were making their way back to the meeting place when a loud roar tore through the peaceful forest.

"You hear that?" Onyx said

"Oh yeah," Teal said

Before the two could move, the rest of team CRDL minus Cardin run past them screaming.

Onyx and Teal look at each other raising an eyebrow. They quickly start running from where the boys came from and are greeted with the sight of Jaune and Cardin being attacked by a giant Ursa. As the two arrive on the scene so do Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha.

Cardin is knocked to the ground and instead of getting up the boy just tries to crawl away, "Crap! Crap, crap!"

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha said

The Ursa closes in on Cardin and leans over him, raising its paw and swiping it down, but its claws never reached flesh as it was blocked by metal. Everyone was surprised to see who Cardin's savior was, and it was Jaune. The blonde haired boy struggled to hold back the large Grimm. Onyx is about to take a step forward and help but is stopped when Teal puts her hand on his chest. As he looked down at his partner she shakes her head no. Weiss goes to do the same but she is also stopped by Pyrrha. Jaune takes the shield out from under the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach with his sword. The Grimm growled and lashed out taking a swipe at Jaune. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but the Ursa goes for a second attack with its other paw and he's batted away like a rag doll. He lands far away but quickly gets back up and with a determined look charges back at the Ursa.

Jaune goes in for another attack and that's when Teal felt a shift in the air. She looked over and could see Pyrrha's aura pulsing as the red haired girl raised her hand. She could feel a surge of energy as Jaune's shield started to emit the same aura Pyrrha was giving off. Jaune's shield moves on its own blocking an attack coming from the Ursa giving Jaune the perfect opening to swing his sword down and cut clean through the Ursa's neck.

The head rolls on the ground as the large body landed with a heavy thud on the ground.

"Well well….look who found his spine," Onyx said

"Not without a little help," Teal said looking at Pyrrha. Pyrrha lowered her hand and smiled.

"Uhhh...What?" Ruby said confused

"How did you...?" Weiss said

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, Teal has her sound and Onyx has his matter manipulation. My Semblance is polarity," Pyrrha said

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Ruby said

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss said

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby said

Pyrrha smiles and starts to walk away along with Onyx and Teal.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby said

"We could...or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha said

Teal turns to the two and puts a finger over her mouth giving a shushing motion as she winked. Ruby and Weiss smile understanding and they walk away too.

* * *

Onyx was resting on his bed reading book as Teal was going over some sheet music.

"So, it's good that Jaune finally stood up to Cardin. But I can't help but wonder what dirt he had on Jaune in the first place to make him his slave," Onyx said

"Oh. Jaune faked his records to get into this school," Teal said as if it wasn't big deal, not looking up once from her music.

"Wait what!" Onyx said sitting up, "He did what?! And you've never said anything!"

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Teal said

"B-But faking his documents just to-he shouldn't be here then," Onyx said

"I think a guy willing to fake records to get into Beacon has to be pretty gutsy. Don't you think," Teal said

"Well yeah but-"

"And if he really wasn't fit for the school I don't think he would have made it out of the Emerald Forest," Teal said

"Yeah bu-"

"Besides I'm pretty sure Professor Ozpin knew. That man knows almost everything. Although I don't think what Jaune did was right, I think he's a nice fit for Beacon don't you," Teal said

Onyx was stunned not having a comeback. Everything Teal said was true. While he also did not agree with Jaune forging his records he did belong in Beacon.

"Man I hate it when you're right," Onyx said

"One of my many charming qualities," Teal said

"How did you know Jaune's secret anyway? Did he tell you?" Onyx asked

"No I heard, him through the window talking with Pyrrha while they were on the roof," Teal said

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on how'd you hear them all the way from the roof. That's like four floors up," Onyx said

"I hear everything," Teal said in a serious tone.

"That's a little unsettling," Onyx said

"It true though. I hear everything, just like I hear you bring out Mr. Biong from under your pillow every night," Teal said with a smirk.

Onyx gasp and sits up in his bed quickly, "Who told you about Mr. Biong!"

"You did. I can hear you cuddle up next to him at night whispering his name. Who knew you'd keep a secret stuffed animal," Teal said

Onyx's face flushed as he looked anywhere but Teal, "If you tell anyone-!"

"I won't. As I said before not my secret to tell," Teal said

Onyx seems to calm down a little bit but he looks at Teal a little unnerved, "I can't believe you hear all of that."

"My semblance really does help me, also my senses are heightened since I'm blind," Teal said casually.

"Oh, that makes sense-WHAT!?"


	11. The Bond

**The Bond**

"Wait let me get that!"

Teal let out a disgruntled sigh and rolled her eyes as Onyx held open a door for her. Ever since she had revealed to Onyx that she was blind the boy had been acting nervous and skittish around her. Helping her with everything little thing possible, as if she was a baby who couldn't fend for themselves. He opened doors for her, attempted to carry all of her things, he even walked right in front of her clearing her pathway as she walked.

The Vale Fighting Festival was happening soon and it was gonna be pretty hard for her and Onyx to compete if he kept treating her like glass.

Onyx and Teal walked down the streets of Vale as the town set up various decorations for the Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons were being hung about the street and shops were having sales celebrating the upcoming events.

Teal was exasperated, "Let's get some lunch."

Onyx and Teal made their way to a small cafe. As the two sat down, Onyx avoided eye contact with her. He nervously tapped his fingers on the table looking anywhere but Teal.

"Sooo…..how do you like the decorations-" Onyx stopped mid sentence realizing that Teal can't actually see the decorations.

"Why is he acting like this? He's treating me like everyone else used to," Teal thought  
Onyx was relieved when two coffees came to the table. Teal was about to pick up her drink when it was quickly snatched out of her grasp.

"Watch out it's hot!" Onyx said

"That's it!" Teal yelled slamming her hands on the table standing up, "What is your problem!? Why are you acting like this!"

"Because you need help!" Onyx shouted back.

"No, I don't!" Teal screamed. "I didn't need it before and I don't need it now! I can walk through doors! I can carry my own things! And I can drink my own drinks! Your just like everyone else treating me like I'm some-some defenseless helpless girl! I didn't need them and I don't need you!"

Teal let out a huff as she walked away leaving a rather stunned Onyx.

* * *

Teal was walking, more like stomping, down the street. She hadn't been this mad in such a long time.

"Hey stop!"

Teal stopped walking when she heard a man shout.

"Stop that Faunus!"

"A Faunus?" Teal questioned turning around.

She could feel someone approaching her rather quickly. Teal hid in an alleyway waiting. As the speeding figure passed by Teal stuck her hand out grabbing the back of the person's shirt pulling them into the alley with her.

"Hey wh-?!"

Teal quickly covered the boy's mouth with her hand, "Shhhh…."

Two figures ran past the alleyway clearing chasing after the Faunus boy. Once they were far enough Teal finally let go of the boy. He stood up fully standing taller than Teal, he was definitely a faunes with that monkey tail of his.

"Wow, thanks for that. Those guys wouldn't give up," Faunus boy said

"No problem," Teal replied

"Soooo why did you help?" The boy asked

Teal just shrugged her shoulders, "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

The boy threw his head back in a laugh. "I'm Sun," he greeted holding his hand out.

Teal grabbed the boys hand shaking it, "Teal."

* * *

"So you're here for the fighting festival?" Teal asked

"Yup, that right. Me and my team, team SSSN," Sun said

"Hmmm? And tell me why did you sneak onto a boat instead of riding with your friends?" Teal said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, what can I say. I like to live on the wild side," Sun said," So what's a girl like you wandering alone."

"I got into a fight with a friend," Teal said

"Is this friend a boy?" Sun questioned with a mischievous smile.

"Yes he is, and no it's not what you're thinking," Teal said elbowing Sun earning a chuckle, "Were team members, partners, but recently I told him something and now he's been treating me differently."

"Differently how?" Sun asked

"Like I'm made of glass or something like I can't do anything for myself. It's infuriating," Teal said

"Hmmmm? Have you talked to him about this? About how you feel?" Sun said  
"No...I yelled at him and stormed off," Teal said

"I see. Maybe you should tell him how you feel. Talking goes a long way," Sun said  
"I guess it does," Teal said, "Has anyone ever told you you've got a very approachable aura."

"No, but I'll take the compliment," Sun gleamed

* * *

Onyx paced back and forth through the dorm halls. It was already night and Teal still wasn't back yet. He was going crazy. He didn't mean to cause her to freak out so much, but finding out she was blind….all he wanted to do was help her. He let out a groan putting his head in his hands.

"Someone has a frowny face."

Onyx looked up from his hands and jumped seeing Nora's face right in front of his.  
"Nora, personal space," Ren told her appearing from behind the girl.

"Why the long face?" Nora asked

Onyx let out a sigh, "It's Teal."

"Did something happen to her?" Ren asked

"No...well, yes...I don't know," Onyx said, "We sort of got into an argument. Well, it was more like she yelled at me and stormed off. I haven't seen her for hours."

"What was the argument about?" Ren asked

"Uh…..It's well….it's about a secret Teal told me and it really shook me up. I just can't really look at Teal the same way. She's pretty mad that I started treating her differently," Onyx said

"Weeeellll have you been treating her differently?" Nora asked

"Well, yeah I kinda have to," Onyx said

"No you don't," Nora said

"Huh? Yeah I do," Onyx said

"No, you don't. She's still the same Teal," Nora said

"It's not that simple," Onyx said

"It can be if you make it," Nora said, "Come on Ren. I'm hungry!" Nora sped off leaving the two boys alone.

"I'm not really sure why Teal was upset but it sounds like to me she's upset that her friend started treating her a different way. She probably told you her secret because she trusted that you wouldn't treat her differently than before," Ren said to Onyx, "If you guys are really friends then nothing should be able to affect that." Ren patted Onyx's shoulder before going in the direction Nora ran off too.

Onyx let out a sigh looking up at the ceiling getting lost in his thoughts.

"Treat her the same way huh?"

* * *

Teal stood before the door to her dorm. She calmed down from earlier and was ready to talk to Onyx. She could admit that she did overreact a little bit, she just hoped that Onyx wasn't acting weird anymore. She opened the door slowly and stepped into the room, Onyx was sitting on his bed and as soon as Teal appeared he hopped up.

"Teal! Your back!"

"Yeah I am, I think-"

"Now listen here, you idiot! You had me worried! My partner can't just run off like that especially with the weirdos that have been running around with Vale. We had combo practice that you missed. You're just as annoying as when we first met. You-! " Onyx was cut off when Teal hugged him.

"...Thank you," Teal whispered

Onyx rolled his eyes but gave a small smile hugging her back, "Your welcome. I'm..."  
Onyx's voice trailed off.

"What?" Teal questioned not hearing the words as she got out of the hug.

"I'm….."

"Huh?" Teal asked

"I'm sorry!" Onyx shouted

"Yeah, I heard you the first time I just wanted to hear it again," Teal mused with a smirk crossing her arms.

Onyx clenched his fist, "You I can't believe!" Onyx gave Teal a scowl as the girl continued to smirk.

"I'm glad you finally see the reason why I so mad. You were treating me like everyone else does when they find out I'm blind. Like I'm some delicate thing made of glass who needs to be taken care of every second of the day. Ever since I was a little girl I was told that I wouldn't be able to become huntresses, that with my lack of sight I wouldn't be able to accomplish anything. That's why I normally don't tell people the truth. I told you because I thought well since you were my friend and that you wouldn't be like everyone else," Teal explained

"Yeah, I get that now," Onyx said

"I also wanted to say I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have stormed off like that and I should have at least told you why I was upset. It's not like your semblance is reading minds," Teal admitted

"If we're gonna be partners then we gotta be honest and open. Deal?" Onyx said

"Deal," Teal agreed, "Besides it's gonna be hard for me to be in the fighting festival if I don't have a partner."

Onyx smirked and stuck his hand out. Teal smirked back and grasped his hand.

"So how do you move around without bumping into things?" Onyx asked


	12. Black and White

**Black and White**

"Teal! Teal!"

The blind girl turned her head at the frantic calling of her younger cousin.

"Isn't that your cousin?" Onyx asked

"Yeah," Teal confirmed as Ruby ran up with Yang. "Ruby? What's wrong?"

"We need your help. We lost Blake, and we can't find her! She's been gone for two days!"

"What happened?" Onyx asked

"Her and Weiss got into an argument," Yang said

"Oh, does this have anything do with her being a cat Faunus?" Teal asked

"Wait you knew!" The sisters yelled

"You...didn't?" Teal replied perplexed

"That would explain how that bow on her head is always perfectly shaped," Onyx said

All the girls look at Onyx giving him puzzled looks.

"What?"

"Nevermind that. We'll help you find Blake." Teal said

"Thank you," Ruby said

"We'll cover more ground if we split up. If we find anything I'll call you on your scroll." Teal said

Ruby and Yang nodded their heads before taking off.

"So are you gonna use your blind girl powers to find her?" Onyx asked Teal.

"Okay first don't call it that and second yes I am. It takes a lot out of me to locate someone especially if they're far and there's a lot of obstacles between us but it's not impossible." Teal replied

"I bet you can't find her before nightfall," Onyx smirked

"Oh, you are on."

* * *

Onyx and Teal were walking through the city, well Onyx was following Teal.

"So how does this whole thing work?" Onyx asked

"Well, although I can't see things like a normal person I can see peoples auras. Every living thing gives off an aura and I can see and sense them." Teal elaborated

"Well walls don't have aura's, yet I don't see you running into them." Onyx pointed out.

"My semblance allows me to send out vibrations and sound waves, like echolocation. With that, I can build a mental map and navigate myself accordingly." Teal said

"Hmm, that's actually...pretty impressive," Onyx said

"Thanks. I know Blake's aura signature also her body structure perfectly." Teal said

"Body structure?" Onyx questioned

"Yeah. Like how I know you have a stronger upper body then a lower body and you have broad shoulders. Also, that your a size 10 shoe." Teal stated

"How...do you know all that?" Onyx asked confused

"Like I said before, echolocation. I've learned to quickly memorize all of my surroundings that includes people." Teal said

"Sounds like a headache," Onyx said

"I've gotten used to it. It's a good thing that my brain process things rather quickly. Right now I'm sending out stronger pulses of sound, although you might not hear it I can. It stretches my sight greatly allowing me to look further distances. At the same time, I'm also searching for Blake's aura. My sound location ability is stronger than my aura sight, so I can expand the sound location out without getting too tired while using my aura sight for far distances takes a lot out of me. I can use these to pinpoint Blake's location." Teal said

"And I thought head math was tiring," Onyx said

* * *

Teal's and Onyx's search for Blake led them to the docks.

"So this is where she is?" Onyx asked

Teal nodded her head "I'm 100% sure of it."

As the two got closer to the docks they could hear gunfire and the sound of swords clashing.

"Looks like the party started without us," Onyx smirked

Teal could sense several people along with a few familiar ones, there was also a strange aura present as well.

"Were just fashionably late. Now let's not keep them waiting." Teal smirked back.

* * *

Ruby had jumped into the fight to help Blake and Sun.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked looking at Roman and the White Fang members.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby shouted. With her attention diverted Roman fires off a blast from his cane. The explosion blast Ruby back causing her to cry out as she dropped her weapon. Roman smirked aiming his cane again sending out a second blast.

A blue figured jumped from above and a shock wave was sent out meeting the blast.

Teal looked at Roman her guitar pick raised ready for battle. Onyx helped Ruby up handing her back her weapon.

"Looks like Red brought along Blue too." Roman sneered

"You know this guy?" Onyx asked

"Not really," Teal answered

Before the two could move Penny stepped in front of them going into a defensive stance.

Teal studied the girl before her. "Interesting. So this was the one who was giving off the strange aura." She thought

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby called

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny said

Penny's backpack mechanically opens up, and out from it flew a single sword that spreads and multiplies into several blades hovering over Penny. She sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down, and she proceeds to fling the swords at various enemies and ends up pinning one member to a wall. She then made a wheel with her swords that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

Onyx lets out an impressive whistle. "Come on she's having all the fun!"

Onyx punched a guy in the head then swung his boomerang taking out three White Fang members.

Teal performed a spin kick, kicking one member in the head. Two White Fang members ran at her weapons raised, Teal swung her guitar at them and mid swing it turned into its ax form, and she cut through their weapons. She quickly changed her weapon back into the guitar form and blasted them back.

"Whoa."

"Hey, Sun." Teal greeted without turning around.

Three Bullheads fly overhead and start to open fire on the group. Onyx uses his semblance and grabs his cape draping it over himself and Ruby. He hardness the cape creating a shield to deflect the bullets. Sun and Teal run and duck behind a freighter crate dodging the blast.

Penny forms a shield with her swords then launches two of them into a wall behind her, they pull her back with virtually invisible strings. Her swords whirl around her again, and she generates a large glowing green ball of energy. Penny punches forward and the energy shoots out at the Bullheads slicing two of them in half.

"Whoa...How is she doing that?" Ruby said in awe.

"No clue," Onyx responded

As Penny was taking down the last aircraft Roman watched angrily before running off to his escape vehicle. Teal notices him trying to escape and jumps out going after him. Her path was immediately blocked by more White Fang members.

Teal easily took them out but that gave Roman enough time to get in his aircraft taking off giving him a clean getaway.

"Crud he got away," Onyx said

"Next time we won't let him," Teal stated

* * *

Police cars were swarming the docks. Ruby, Teal, Blake, Sun, Onyx, and Penny were all sitting together on some boxes. The group sat in silence that is until Weiss and Yang ran onto the scene.

Ruby jumped up going into a rapid explanation. "Look, Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears, and they're actually kind of cute..."

Weiss ignores Ruby and approaches Blake.

Blake stares eye to eye with Weiss. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop!" Weiss asserts putting her hand up. "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Everyone leans in anticipating Weiss's next words.

"I don't care." Weiss declared

Blake looks surprised just like the rest of the teens. "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss said

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah!" Weiss spoke silencing Blake. "I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up...you'll come to your teammates. And not some…" Weiss looks at Sun standing behind Blake, "Someone else."

Blake looks at her team smiling at them. "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby squealed disturbing the peaceful moment.

Weiss points a finger at Sun, "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!"

Sun just lets out a nervous laugh trying to not look at Weiss.

"Hey, wait a minute...Where's Penny?" Ruby said looking around.

"She ran off once Weiss and Yang showed. Don't worry Ruby your friend is fine." Teal said

"How do you know these things?" Sun asked

Teal doesn't answer but just smiles.

"Hey, I just realized," Onyx's voice caught everyone's attention. "I won the bet!"

"What bet?" Ruby asked

"I bet Teal she couldn't find Blake before nightfall." Onyx gloated

Teal simply rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Hey! Come back here Teal! Don't think you're getting out of this by just walking away!"


	13. The Lonely Star

**The Lonely Star**

Teal was sitting outside in the school's courtyard, staring up at the night sky. Even though she couldn't see it, she liked to imagine that the stars and moon were beautiful. After her eventful day, she just wanted some peace and quiet. She really enjoyed being outside under the night sky, it really calms her nerves. She used to do this often as a child when she couldn't sleep. Many times her father would actually find her in the morning sleeping under a tree.

Someone had been standing a few feet away from her. She wondered if they were outside enjoying the night sky too. A soft cough broke the silence drawing Teal's attention to the person.

"Hello, Ren. What's up?"

"Just out for a walk. What are you doing?" Ren asked

"Nothing just enjoying the night," Teal replied

"You mind if I join you?" Ren asked

"Sure." Teal scooted over allowing some room for Ren.

"So how are you an Onyx?" Ren asked

"Hmm? Fine. Why do you ask?" Teal said

"You two got in a fight and then I heard what happened at the docks," Ren said

"Yeah, that….it was just a big misunderstanding. We worked through it. I mean we wouldn't make very good partners if we couldn't work out our problems." Teal said

"How are you feeling though? I mean Onyx seemed pretty upset." Ren said

Teal gave Ren a small smirk, "Did he now?"

"Yeah," Ren chuckled.

"I'm fine now it's just….I'm a little worried about our friendship. If we can argue like that then who's to say that it won't happen again and the next time….Growing up I didn't have any friends just Ruby and Yang. Now that I do have them I don't wanna lose any of them."

"Sometimes Nora and I fight." Ren interjected, "It rarely happens but I think the fact that we can work through them shows how strong our bond is. I think that if you care about your bond with Onyx you two should be able to work through anything. I think that can be said about any of your friendships."

Teal smiled, "Thanks, Ren. I needed to hear that. I'm not usually so uncertain about things, thanks for clearing things up. Between you and me I prefer fighting criminals than my partner."

Ren chuckled and smiled back. Teal shifted in her seat and Ren finally noticed what was in her lap.

"What do you have there?" Ren asked

"This? It's just a book from when I was little kid." Teal held up the book giving Ren a better view.

He studied the book, it was ragged the leather bounding worn out. It was clear the book had seen better days.

"Vale Tales." Ren read the title.

"Yeah...It's the book my mother used to read to me when I was little." Teal said

With the change of her tone, he could tell her mother was a sore subject to talk about. Teal opened the book touching some of the pages.

"She used to read to me the same tale every night before I went to bed. After she passed away there weren't many things left to remember her by. I don't have any pictures, this book and one other thing are the only objects I have to remember her by. Whenever I want to remember her I open the book to our story and pretend that she's right there with me again reading to me like when I was little." Teal told

Ren looked down at the book held in Teal's hand. A sad look flashed through his eyes before he quickly grabbed the book out of Teal's hands.

"Wha-?!"

"What story?" Ren asked

"Huh?"

"What story did you mother read to you?" Ren asked

"The...The Lonely Star."

Ren flipped through Teal's book finding the right story. After locating the right one Ren started to read aloud.

"Once upon a time there was but one star that hung in the sky…."

As Ren read a soft smile came up Teal's face as she leaned on his shoulder slowly closing her eyes.

In the background, a bush rustled and a pair of turquoise eyes peeked out watching the two when around the corner came Onyx.

Spotting his partner he went to call out to her but he was hastily grabbed his mouth covered, and he was dragged into the bush.

"N-Nora! What the heck!"

"Shhhh!" Nora stressed putting her finger on Onyx's lips shutting him up. She pointed out the bush to the teens sitting alone. Onyx looked bewildered as Nora made wild hand gestures pointing over at Ren and Teal.

"Ohhhh…." Onyx whispered getting it.

The two stayed silent as they watched Ren and Teal from the bush.

"Sooooo are we just gonna sit here cause I came to find Teal to get dinner," Onyx said

"Oh, dinner I'm starved! Let's go!" Nora grabbed Onyx and with unbelievable speed dragged the boy out of the bush to Beacons cafeteria.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was but one star that hung in the sky. It shined brilliantly in the night bathing the night sky with its sparkling light. The star not only shined bright but would sing beautifully throughout the night, it's lovely voice melodically bringing peace to all who heard. As each night came the stars gleaming radiance would wash away the darkness with its light and cut through the soundless night with its voice._

 _The star would protect and guide man and woman, young or old. The star was praised for its amazing abilities._

 _Many years passed and the star grew lonely hanging in the sky alone. Watching the people it cared so much for live and love with one another made the star very sad. Yearning to feel the same love and happiness as the people it cherished the star fell from the sky. It crashed to the ground but unfortunately, the star could not move on it own._

 _As the sun rose a man came across the star._

" _Will you please help me?" The star asked_

" _What will I get in return?" The man asked_

" _I have nothing to offer but my light and my song." The star replied_

 _The man saw this not good enough and the left the star. Many came across the star and it would ask for help offering its light and song but no one would help it. Each day the star's heart grew weaker and weaker. On the 12th day the star was fragile, it voice weak and its light dull._

 _As the sun started to set a small child came across the star._

" _Can you help me? I shall offer you my light and my song." The star weakly spoke._

" _But you are too weak to sing and your light is so dull." The child responded_

 _The star started to weep fearing it was the end. The child approached the star and picked it up._

" _Do not cry." The child said. "You do not need to give me anything. Every night you gave us warmth and music but tonight I shall give that you."_

 _The child cradled the star close to their heart and started to sing a beautiful melody that filled the star with an amazing sensation. The sun slowly set as the child continued to sing and hold the star closer to their heart._

 _The star started to weep again but not out of sadness but out of happiness. The sky started to cry too, tears of joy creating billions of new stars that decorated the night sky._

" _Thank you…."_

 _Were the stars last words. It gave a soft twinkle and slowly sunk into the child's heart. The child was covered in a bright light that shined brighter than anything that night granting the child a marvelous gift. That night the and every night after the child smiled and watched the night sky painted with the new stars singing until the sun rose._


	14. Best Day Ever

**Best Day Ever**

Teal and Onyx we're sitting alone in the cafeteria. Typically, they would be sitting with their friends of Team RWBY and Team JNPR, but they were busy making up battle strategies for the upcoming fighting festival. Teal had a normal lunch next to her while Onyx had a large slice of cake. For such a "tough" guy he had an extreme sweet tooth.

"So I say we call this move Sound Wave," Onyx said

"I hate to admit it but I actually like that name," Teal responded

In the background, Ruby could be heard shouting.

"Seems like your cousin is excited," Onyx said

"She's just pumped for the upcoming semester and festival. We all are, she just expresses it very verbally and physically." Over at another table, Nora was shouting too, then the orange haired girl threw an apple. "So does she."

"Back to what we were doing. How's that song you've been working on?" Onyx asked

"I've got all the music written out, but I've only got a few lyrics. Once it's done it'll make a great secret weapon." Teal said

"Excellent," Onyx smirked

The teen reached over next to him to pick up his cake but it was gone. "What heck!" He stood up slamming his hands on his table. Before he could shout again his precious piece of cake was thrown in his face.

He glares at the direction the cake came from and sees Ruby. She gives him a sheepish smile waving. Onyx picked up Teal's lunch and went to throw it at Ruby but the red girl was nailed in the face by some flying mashed potatoes.

Teal smirked looking at Onyx. He glared at her taking her tray of food and dumping the contents on her.

Teal's brows narrow, and she slowly wipes the food off her face.

* * *

Beacon's campus was much fuller than normal, due to the increasing numbers of exchange students. Walking to the cafeteria were two new students, an excited blonde named Sun and a cheeky bluenette named Neptune.

Sun was explaining to his friend about the fight yesterday at the docks.

"Man, that's harsh," Neptune said

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun said

"Nice!" Neptune stated

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?" Sun said

"Got it," Neptune said

Sun leans in close to Neptune, "And not a, I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret, I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. I got it!" Neptune confirmed

"You better. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? Oh! I almost forgot I met this other girl-"

"Two girls." Neptune interrupted a smirk on his face. "Who knew you were a player."

Sun playfully shoved his friend. "It's not like that. She helped me escape some guys chasing me off the boat. She likes this secret ultra ninja and her weapon was this awesome guitar." Sun did some karate and holding guitar poses emphasizing his explanation. "She would stop any attack that came from any direction no one could sneak up on her."

"Sounds cool. I gotta see these skills in person." Neptune said

The two boys finally made it to the cafeteria as they passed by the large windows they didn't notice the food being thrown around or the poor Jaune who was thrown into the window.

"The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys." Sun said

"None taken," Neptune replied

Sun and Neptune stopped at the doors of the cafeteria.

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" Sun said

"Dude."

Neptune gestures to himself looking like the epitome of cool as he gives a bright smile.

"Good point," Sun said

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria.

"Food fight!"

Dozens of students run out and past Sun and Neptune. The only ones left in the dining hall was Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team Omega.

"Hahahaha!" Nora laughed triumphantly as she stood with the rest of her team along with Onyx on a tower made out of stacked tables

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Teal stood with Team RWBY on the other side of the room.

Ruby jumped up in a strong pose pointing at Nora. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!"

"Yeah!" Team RWBY plus Teal cheer.

"Off with their heads!" Nora shouted

She jumps down from the top of her tower, and the real food fight begins.

Ren flips a tray and kicks several watermelons. Jaune does a front flip grabbing a watermelon before tossing it. Pyhrra picks up two of the large fruits and hurls them. Onyx kicks several watermelons that were lined up. Nora flips a table with several watermelons.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby said

Yang flips over to two turkeys and sticks her fists inside them using them like gauntlets. As the watermelons fly towards her she uses her new "weapons" to punch and break the melons. Blake jumps over Yang grabbing two baguettes using them as swords to slice through the melons. Yang punches forward launching the two turkeys. Pyhrra doges them, but they both hit Jaune in the face.

Pyhrra picks up a baguette as Blake lands in front of her and the two girls duel it out with their bread swords. Pyhrra manages to take out Blake and knock down Yang.

Onyx picks up a half of pizza and flings it at Teal like a boomerang. She backflips out the way but the pizza flies back, and she barely misses getting hit in the face. Teal picks up a link of sausages using it like a whip. Onyx launches more pizza while Teal whips them out the air. Onyx picks up a thing of yogurt but at the same time, Teal wraps her meat whip around his ankle. She pulls him forward, and he lands heavy on his back. Teal ran at Onyx, but he threw the yogurt in Teal's path causing her to slip and crash into some fruit.

Ruby hops on a metal tray and surfs across a table heading for Pyhrra. Pyhrra manages to block the tray but ends up falling back. Weiss appears behind Ruby with a bottle of ketchup she squirts it on the floor as a running Ren came. Ren slipped in the condiment and slid into Teal, who was just standing up, and they both crash into a pile of tables. The blind girl somehow ends up under the dazed boy.

Nora runs across the flying tables and jumps grabbing onto a flagpole. She sticks the pole into a watermelon creating a makeshift hammer.

She swings it at Weiss but Ruby blocks the force knocks her back and off her feet. Weiss picks up a swordfish and wields it like a rapier. She and Nora go head-to-head until Nora knocks Weiss into a pillar. The impact cracks the pillar and knocks Weiss out.

Ruby runs and picks Weiss up holding her in her arms. "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!"

Onyx finally untangles himself from the sausage link whip and jumps back into the fray. Yang runs at him with new turkey gauntlets. He stomps a tray flipping it into his hands as he uses it to block Yang's attacks. Yang knocks the tray out of his hands, and he does an aerial grabbing two cans of soda. As he dodges Yang he shakes up the cans then pops the tabs spraying her in the face then he grabs her flipping her over his shoulders and out through a window.

Teal and Ren finally shake off their daze realizing the position they were in. He gives a small smile which she does not return since she could not see it. The two stand up and jump away from each other and pick up new weapons. Ren grabbed two leaks while Teal grabs a stack of pancakes. Teal launches the pancakes like discus and Ren cuts through them. Teal launches several pancakes at once and while Ren blocks she runs at him and sends a flying kick into his stomach knocking him out.

Nora runs at Teal with her hammer and Teal barely dodges the first powerful swing, but she isn't so lucky the second time. Nora sends Teal flying, and she crashes into Onyx, and they both crash into a wall.

Blake jumps in front of Nora kicking her weapon out of her hands before sending the orange haired girl flying into a soda machine. Pyhrra appears holding some sodas and throw them at Blake like grenades. Blake flips and jumps dodging the cans. Pyhrra uses her semblance to gather more cans and sends a soda onslaught at Blake. Pyhrra creates a tornado of soda cans and blasts it at Blake knocking the girl off her feet and into a wall.

Ruby stands up with a determined look. She gets into a runners position then launches herself at the remaining Team JNPR. Her incredible speed creates a whirlwind of food and dishes. As she speeds past Team JNPR the wind force knocks them back into the farthest wall of the room, cracking the wall at the same time. Ruby jumps out a way as the gourmet tornado hits decorating Team JNPR in a Jackson Pollock style mess.

Sun smiles looking at Neptune. "I love these guys."

Neptune who was drenched in soda glares at Sun. The doors to the room are thrown open revealing a very displeased Glynda. With a flick of her wrist, she uses her semblance to put the room back in order.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!"

Nora lets out a loud burp as Yang reappears through the window covered in leaves. The teens start laughing as Glynda grumbles. Ozpin appears behind her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go."

Glynda sighs looking at the teens, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin and Glynda start to walk away. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

* * *

"Ugh, it's gonna take me an hour to scrub all this out my hair." Teal wrung her hair squeezing out some milk.

"I've got food in places that I didn't know existed." Onyx hits the side of his head and some corn falls out his ear.

"Have to admit though pretty fun," Teal said

"Yeah, it was." Onyx grinned


	15. Welcome To Beacon

**Welcome To Beacon**

Teal sat at her desk going over different battle strategies. Being blind isn't going to stop her from becoming the best Sole Huntress. With her powers she knows she can do it, but what use is it if she didn't learn how to properly wield it.

You can have an all-powerful weapon but if you have no clue how to use it, then it's useless, or worse the misuse could end up destroying you. Something her father taught her from a young age.

Teal always knew she was different from anyone else her age. I mean what normal person can see, but still be blind. Either way, she was going to persevere no matter what the world threw at her.

"Hey, I'm headed to the library. Wanna come?" Onyx asked stepping into the room.

"What are you going for?" Teal asked

"There's some books I need to check out for that paper we got coming up. If you wanna share it we can read it together-" Onyx paused talking when the words he just spoke registered in his mind.

"I can read what now?" Teal gave a cheeky smile raising a brow.

"Haha, your sense of humor is hilarious." Onyx deadpanned

Teal kept her smile as she stood up from her desk. "Yeah, I know." She walked over to the door heading out the room. She popped back into the room when Onyx didn't follow.

"Well you coming or what."

* * *

Onyx and Teal arrived at the school's library. Although she couldn't read printed word she could usually locate books as long as they were hardcover. Hardcover books normally had raised letters on the cover so she could read the title. With that, she could at least help Onyx find the book he was looking for.

She could also check to see if the books she had ordered were ready. Beacon was truly an amazing school, if she needed a book the school was willing to order special copies printed in Braille and they would pay for it too. At her previous school, she had to have someone read all her books to her mainly Ruby, Yang, and her father would do so. Other teachers and students saw Teal as a lost cause for being a huntress with her being blind and all, but her family never gave up on her. She sure showed them all though.

As the duo arrived at the library doors they heard a shout of, "Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!"

"Sounds like Ruby and Yang brought the board game," Teal mused before walking into the library.

Onyx quirked a brow, "What kind of games do you people play?"

The library was occupied by various students including team RWBY and JNPR. The members of team RWBY were playing an intense board game while team JNPR sat at another table studying. Well, Ren and Pyrrha were studying. Jaune was reading a comic book and Nora was laying her head down on the table sleeping.

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged." Ruby declared

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!" Yang announced

"Bah!"

As Ruby and Yang had some fierce game smack talk Nora snorted lifting her head up briefly screaming. "Oh. Have pancakes!" Before dropping her head back on the table resuming her sleep.

"You people are all...insane." Onyx droned

"Oh like you're one to talk." Teal countered

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Teal just crosses her arms before walking off.

"Bah! Bah, I say!"

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!"

Two Nevermore game pieces were thrown and sent flying across the room. One flies over Jaunes' head which is caught by Teal and the second one ends up hitting Jaune in the head.

"Have you no heart?" A loud slam was heard as Ruby fell to her knees. "Nooo!"

Onyx rolled his eyes as he went over to some shelves looking for his book.

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn," Yang said

"I have...absolutely no idea what's going on," Weiss said

Yang went on to explain the game and moves to Weiss. Teal walked over to Onyx helping her partner locate his book, doing their best to tune out the madness going on behind them.

"Is the book heavy?" Teal asked

"Sort of. It's about a 600-page book. It's also leatherbound." Onyx explained

"Gotcha," Teal said

As the two continued to search Team RWBY's game seemed to get even more intense.

"Is the book?" Teal held up a black leather book.

Onyx took the book reading over the cover. "Yeah, it is. Incredible how were you able to find it…."

"Magic powers," Teal jested

The two take a seat at the table next to Team RWBY's. Onyx got to reading his book while Teal just listened to the game next to her. Whenever she would play with Ruby and Yang at home the game always got really interesting especially when the girl's father's got thrown into the mix.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss groaned slumping down into her chair.

Ruby hopped into Weiss's lap. "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up!" Ruby just gives Weiss a hug. "Don't touch me!"

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang said

Blake stared at the cards in her hand. "Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?"

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang exclaimed

Blake nodded her head. "Right."

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked approaching the table.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people," Ruby said

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss quipped

"Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago." Yang pointed out, earning an annoyed grunt from Weiss.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune said

Weiss raised a brow crossing her arms. "By who? Your mother?"

"A-and Pyrrha!" Jaune stuttered

"Hello again!" Pyrrha waved in the background.

Jaune put his hands together and started begging. "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!"

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss stated

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-"

Jaune is cut off when Pyrrha, Onyx, and Teal, all cover his mouth with their hands.

"Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect." Pyrrha quickly finished.

Jaune gave a nervous laugh, almost having spilled Blake's secret.

Everyone looked at Blake who had an annoyed scowl.

"Next time think before your going to say something, and after that just don't say something," Onyx said

"Right then. Ladies, enjoy your battle." Jaune gives a bow before heading back to his table with Pyrrha.

"Sup losers."

Sun appeared at the table greeting everyone with a peace sign.

"Hey, Sun!" Ruby smiled

"Monkey Man." Teal greeted putting her fist up.

"Guitar Girl." Sun smiled returning Teal's fist bump.

Onyx looked at the two wondering how they seemed so close after having just met one another. Unbeknownst to them, a second set of eyes was watching the interaction between Teal and the blonde monkey-tailed boy.

A set of footsteps sounded and a new person appeared next to Sun.

Sun turned to the boy next to him and gestures to everyone around the table introducing them.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake…" Sun paused looking at Onyx.

"Onyx." The tall boy sounded of his name.

Sun snapped his fingers. "Right Onyx. Teal, aka Guitar girl and Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss huffed

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun gestured to the new blue haired guy.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?"

Ren threw his arms up. "Thank you!"

"Pancakes!" Nora snorted head popping up from the table.

Sun elbowed his friend. "Shut up. Don't be a nerd."

His friend wagged his finger at Sun. "Geh, geh, geh, geh! 'Intellectual', okay? Thank you." He turned his attention to everyone else. "I'm Neptune." He greeted

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked

"Haven." Neptune stepped up getting closer to Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

Weiss is pleasantly taken back by the nickname and gives a charming cute smile. "Um, I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune's voice echoed

Neptune gave a wink to Weiss. "Pleasure to meet you."

Sun turns to Blake. "I never took you as the board game playing type."

Blake stood up and moved Sun out of her way. "Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later."

Everyone watched her walk out the room confused by her sudden and abrupt departure.

Nora who was now awake shrugged her shoulders. "Women."

* * *

"So the rest of the visiting students are supposed to be arriving today," Onyx said

He and Teal were now walking to the special training ground specially reserved for students in the Sole program.

"Yeah, I noticed the added people in the school. Over 100 visitors." Teal said

"Are you ever gonna tell me how you can do that?" Onyx asked

"Maybe," Teal smirked

Onyx smirked back hitting shoulders with Teal. As the two continued to the training grounds, Teal suddenly stopped walking.

Onyx paused too seeing how Teal had stopped. The girl was frozen in her place as her head stayed focused on the ground.

Slowly Teal lifted her head turning it to the right.

Onyx followed where Teal was "looking" spotting three of the visiting students were heading into the dorms.

There was a boy about a head shorter than Onyx, with silver hair. He carried himself with confidence, no it was more like arrogance.

There was a green-haired girl with tan skin and a bob haircut. She walked with tense steps as if she was ready for someone to attack her at any moment.

The last person looked a tad older, more mature than the other two. She seemed to carry herself like she was a Queen of sorts. She walks slightly ahead of the other two her black hair bouncing with each step.

Teal continued to watch the three her body growing tense as they disappeared into the Beacon dorms. Even after they were gone Teal continued to stare.

"Teal? Is everything okay?" Onyx asked

Teal stayed silent as her eyes started to narrow. "Onyx you continue on to the training facility. I'll meet you later."

"What are you doing?" Onyx questions

"I need to write a letter."

* * *

Ren was making his way back to his dorm, when something caught his eye. A flash of familiar blue hair caused him to defer from his journey back to his room. He silently followed Teal, the girl heading off the school grounds.

With his interest peaked he continued to follow Teal as she made her way to a secluded park. He hid behind a tree watching as she pulled out an envelope.

Teal gave a sharp whistle and waited. A flutter of wings could be heard with a caw and Teal outstretched her arm. A large crow with pitch black feathers landed on her forearm. Teal stroked the birds head with her fingers earning a soft purr like noise from the creature. She then held out the envelope to the crow and it grasped the paper in its beak.

"You know what to do. Good luck." Teal gave the bird one more pat before sending it off.

When the bird was out of sight Teal turned facing the tree Ren was hiding behind.

"You can come out now. I know it's you, Ren."

Ren stepped out from behind the tree. "How long have you known I was here."

"Since you started following me from school," Teal answered

"What were you doing?" Ren asked

"Mailing a letter," Teal responded

"That's a unique way to contact someone. Why not use your scroll?" Ren asked

"Why indeed," Teal smirked

If there was one thing Ren knew about Teal, is that this girl was a mystery.

"So do you always follow girls around, or am I special?" Teal teased

"Well I've never done it before so I guess that makes you special."

Teal's eyes widened slightly, not expecting Ren's response. She didn't know the boy had a teasing side to him.

She gave him not her usual smirk this time but a smile, the boy returning a smile of his own.


	16. Painting the Town

**Painting the Town**

Onyx was walking around the campus of Beacon searching for his partner, Teal.

When he woke up in the morning he noticed that Teal was gone. The afternoon was coming up and the two needed to head off to training, but Teal hadn't come back to their dorm. So he thought it'd be best if he just went to find her.

He passed by Jaune and Weiss, the blonde boy trailing after the young heiress like a lost puppy. As Onyx turned a corner he spotted the familiar blue hair of Teal but before he could call out to her his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled back.

"Hey, wha-?!"

"Shhhhhh!"

Onyx's mouth was covered as Nora shushed him.

 _"Seriously!? Again!?"_

Nora pointed over at Teal. "Loooooookkkkk!"

Onyx followed Nora's finger and spotted Teal, but she wasn't alone. Sitting on a bench was, of course, Teal but right next to her, sitting rather close was Ren.

Ren had a book in his hand and seemed to be reading it to Teal. The two seemed to be having an engaging chat about the book.

"Whhhaaattt are they doing?" Onyx questioned

"Being cute that's what," Nora gushed

"Well, they can be cute later. I need Teal for training." Onyx went to walk over to them but he was pulled back again.

"Not today!" Nora dragged Onyx back in the opposite direction of Teal and Ren. "To the cafeteria! I need pancakes!"

Onyx just rolled his eyes crossing his arms allowing Nora to drag him.

* * *

Onyx had finally escaped Nora. He had never seen one person eat so many carbs. He was stunned by the amount of pancakes Nora had devoured. He made his way back to his dorm but stopped as his ears picked up a conversation.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby cheered

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously," Weiss said

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's...moderately serious." Yang said

"Right! Everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard…" Yang said

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby said

The girls cheered but then stopped when slow clapping rang through the room. Onyx had a smirk on his face as he clapped walking into the girl's room.

"Nice plan girls, but I think your gonna need some more help," Onyx said

"Wait have you been there the whole time?" Blake questioned

"Yeah," Onyx replied

"How could we have not seen him?" Yang said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Onyx questioned raising a brow.

"You're huge!" Ruby said

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Onyx shouted

"Dude you have to crouch down whenever you walk through doorways." Yang pointed out.

"Whatever you're all just short." Onyx retorted

"Whatever makes you feel better, you giant."

Onyx rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that lip Teal….wait-?"

"Teal!?" Everyone shouted

"How long have you been here?" Blake questioned

"The whole time. So are we gonna do some investigating or what?" Teal said

"Yeah!"

Everyone minus Teal, jumped as Sun appeared in the window hanging upside down by his tail.

"Sun!?" Blake gasped

"Monkey boy." Teal greeted holding up her fist.

"Guitar girl." Sun smiled pounding Teal's fist.

"Okay, these secret meetings are going to have to be held in a more secret place." Yang turned to Sun, "How did you get up here?"

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time," Sun said

"You do what?!" Weiss shouted scowling.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun swung himself by his tail flipping into the room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

Blake stepped forward. "We are going to investigate the situation...as a team."

"Sorry, guys. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun exclaimed pointing out the window.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Onyx all lean out the window looking outside. Neptune looked as cool as can be clinging to the side of the building on a very thin ledge.

"'Sup?" Neptune greeted

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked

"I have my ways," Neptune said

Although Neptune looked rather calm everyone could see his shaking legs as he tried to keep his balance on the small ledge.

"Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." Neptune said

Neptune was helped inside as Onyx leaned in close to Teal.

"Did you know he was out there the whole time?" He asked

"Yup," Teal replied

"Okay before we continue, if there's anyone else hiding or listening in, come out now!" Yang shouted

A few ticks went by and no one else appeared.

"Teal, is there anyone else by?" Yang asked

"Nope," Teal responded

"Okay then."

"Wait how would she know that?" Neptune questioned

Teal sent Neptune a smirk, "I know everything." She turned to Ruby. "Now let's get this investigation rolling. And before you say anything Ruby, I'm your cousin. I get involved in everything. Besides-" Teal gestures to Onyx. "I've got brick wall here to watch out for me."

Onyx gave his partner an unamused look.

"We can go around to the local dust shops and get some info," Teal said

Ruby smiled and clapped her hands. "Alright great! Onyx and Teal together. I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake." Ruby got behind Neptune and pushed him over to her sister. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." Weiss said

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby said

"Well...I guess Neptune could come with me." Weiss suggested

"Hahaha," Ruby cracked up laughing. "Nah!"

"Your cousins oblivious," Onyx whispered to Teal.

"Yeah, that's our Ruby," Teal whispered back.

Ruby grabs Weiss's arm and starts to pull her out the room.

"But! But!"

* * *

"Okay so here's a list of all the dust shops that have been robbed, plus other shops that have been robbed of all their dust."

Onyx held up a small paper but then it unfolded several times revealing a long list that almost touched the ground.

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Well, we better get started. Instead, of going to the places that have been robbed let's visit the places that haven't." Teal said

"Makes sense." Onyx pulled out a small slip of paper.

"Where to first?" Teal asked

"Hmmm? How about Dust Smith's? The shop specializes in crafting custom weapon attachments that include Dust." Onyx said

"I know the place. It's one of the few places where I can get Dust picks for my weapon," Teal said

"So not only could the shop be robbed of all their but so could their weapons," Onyx said

"Interesting. I definitely think we should look into that." Teal said

* * *

"Okay ready to initiate plan 'Helpless'?" Onyx asked

"I hate this plan," Teal responded

"Well do you have another plan?" Onyx said

"Unfortunately no." Teal groaned. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Onyx entered the shop alone. A small jingle went off as a bell rung signaling an incoming customer.

"Welcome young sir." A middle-aged man with slightly greying hair was standing behind a counter.

Onyx could instantly tell something was off about the man. He had his hand in front of him clasped together tightly as he wrung a crushed piece of paper in his hands. Onyx could also see the man had some sweat rolling down the side of his forehead, and that his eyes kept darting back to a door in the back of the shop.

"Is there anything I can help you with young man?" The Shop Keep asked

"No, I'm just checking out some parts. Heard your shop was good for dust mechanics." Onyx said

"That it is. Feel free to browse, if you need anything I'm here to help."

"Thanks." Onyx walked around the shop keeping his eyes on that back door.

About five minutes later the door rung again and Teal walked in. Onyx would have covered his growing smirk, but he knew Teal wouldn't be able to see it.

Teal had to hold in her frown right now. She hated Plan Helpless. In one of her hands was a metal pole and resting over her eyes was a pair of sunglasses, both courtesy of Onyx's semblance.

"E-Excuse me can anyone help me?" Teal meekly called out.

Next to her was a stand of dust bullet cartridges. Teal "accidentally" knocked the stand over making all the cartridges fall to the floor, knocking her metal pole out of her hand.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Teal gasped

Onyx grunted as he held back his laughs.

Yup, Plan Helpless. Teal pretended to be a helpless blind girl to be a distraction.

Teal bent down on the ground and pretend to search for her pole.

"Miss let me help you!" The Shop Keep ran from around the counter going to help Teal.

"Thank you, sir."

With the man, thoroughly distracted Onyx snuck to the back of the shop easily slipping into the back room.

Teal stood up as the man continued to pick up his fallen merchandise.

"I'm sorry sir please allow me to help." Teal went to "help" and ended up knocking over something else. "Sorry!"

"Now young lady, I can handle this why don't you just stay right there." The Shop Keep said

"Alright."

 ***THUD***

A loud thump came from the back room catching Teal's attention.

"What was that?" Teal questioned

"Oh," The Shop Keep instantly got nervous. Teal could hear his heart rate speed up. "It's just my workers in the backroom, just doing a little stocking. Someone must have dropped something, those boxes can get a little heavy."

"I see….."

* * *

Teal exited the shop and waited in the front. Onyx came out from around the corner from an alleyway.

"You wouldn't believe what I saw," Onyx said

"Let me guess those so-called 'workers' weren't workers," Teal said

"Nope, they were White Fang," Onyx said

"Great, and telling by the fast pace rate of the shopkeeper's heart it seems like we walked into a robbery," Teal said

"Yeah, so we-wait you can pick up people's heart rates?" Onyx asked

"Yup." Teal took out Resonating Sound Wave. "Now let's go blast some White Fang."

Onyx smirked pulling out his weapon too. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

The Shopkeeper nervously stood before a member of the White Fang.

"Did you get rid of them?" The White Fang member asked

The Shop Keep nodded his head scared. "Please just take what you want and leave."

"Oh, we will but before that-" The man let out a strangled cry as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and lifted off the ground by the White Fang member. "-according to this inventory list you've got some more dust that your keeping hidden. Where is it?"

"Please," The Shop Keep cried, "There's no more I swear."

"Is that so," The White Fang member lifted up his arm, "Maybe you need a little incentive to tell us."

The Shop Keep closed his eyes awaiting the pain.

"Knock knock."

Everyone in the back storeroom paused as someone called out knocking on the door.

"I said-"

 ***BOOM***

The door to the storeroom was blasted open sending three White Fang members flying back.

"-knock knock."

Onyx and Teal now stood in the demolished doorway weapons out ready to fight.

"Get them!"

* * *

 ***BEEP BEEP***

"Oh, I'm getting a call from Sun." Teal kicked away a White Fang before pulling out her scroll. As she pulled up the call screen a White Fang member ran at her swinging a sword. Teal easily dodged it then gave the guy a spin kick sending him flying into Onyx who in turn dropped kicked the guy.

"You have his number?" Onyx asked as he grabbed the head of two White Fang members and knocked them together.

"Why wouldn't I?" Teal answered the call and was instantly greeted by loud screaming.

"HEEEELLLLP!"

There was a loud thudding sound in the background.

"Sun what's going on?" Teal questioned

"Giant robot! Torchwick's got this giant robot and is now chasing Blake and I with said giant robot! Oh, plus there's like a huge group of White Fang are also chasing us too!" Sun shouted

"Okay, we'll be right there. Try not to get squashed." Teal joked before closing her scroll. "Onyx we gotta wrap this up the others need our help."

"Oh, let's do Cattle Call," Onyx suggested

"Okay."

Onyx threw his boomerang at the rest of the standing White Fang members. His weapon did not hit them but instead flew around the members several times. What they didn't notice was as the boomerang flew around them a thin wire was being wrapped around them. The boomerang flew back to Onyx and he smirked grabbing ahold of the wire. As he pulled it taught the White Fang were pulled together in a large bundle.

Teal pulled out Resonating Sound Wave, she turned one of the knobs on the weapon the struck a chord. A loud low bass wave of sound was blasted out and hit the White Fang members. They flew back into the wall crashing hard into the solid structure.

* * *

"Okay, so where are these giant robots?" Onyx asked

"...Sun didn't give me a location." Teal said

Onyx let out a huff grabbing at his brow.

"Don't worry, finding a large lumbering hunk of destructive metal should be easy for me," Teal said

The blue haired girl started concentrating, trying to pick up any large sound waves that would be resonating through the city. As she focused she could feel something creating large waves of sound from a few short miles from them.

"Got it!" Teal pointed left. "That way!"

Teal and Onyx took off running.

* * *

"Giant robot dead ahead!" Onyx pointed out.

"Along with a ton of White Fang lackeys," Teal added in.

Sun and Blake were running down the street not only being chased by the giant robot but also by a hoard of White Fang members.

"Onyx give me a boost!"

Onyx lifted his boomerang up holding the flat side up. Teal jumped on it and Onyx pushed forward. Using the weapon as a springboard plus with the added force of Onyx, Teal was rocked forward. She soared over the mob of White Fang landing right in front of the group. She struck a chord on her weapon sending a shockwave blasting the group back.

"Sun! Blake! We've got them you guys handle the robot!" Teal called out.

"Thanks!" Sun called back as he and Blake continued to outrun the giant metal death machine.

Teal faced the group of White Fang narrowing her eyes.

"Onyx! Earplugs! Time to Die!"

"On it!"

Onyx immediately took out a set of earplugs knowing what was going to occur next.

White Fang members started to run at Teal. She smirked as she started to play.

 _"It was just fine, we lived in peace, looked to a happy ending._

 _The days were bright, they shined like gold, every step ascending."_

As Teal played the ground beneath the White Fang started to shake like an earthquake. The White Fang struggled to keep their balance as Teal continued to play.

 _"Our dreams came true, our path was clear, the moon watched safely from above."_

Onyx smirked gripping his weapon tightly as it went from boomerang to chakram form.

 _"But every_ smile, _is not the same, and every heart's not filled with love for mankind._

 _Look around it's getting very hard to find._

 _Not every open wound is simply healed by time, but revenge is always sweet, and chaos is the prize."_

As the chorus of the song began the ground splintered with large cracks sending most of the White Fang off their feet, giving Onyx his signal to strike.

He shot forward cutting down the disoriented White Fang. Onyx moved with amazing agility taking out each White Fang member. If any member got close to Teal, she would strike a specific chord and a wave of blue energy would shoot sending the member to the ground rendering them unconscious.

 _"Feel it everywhere and you see it growing._

 _Enemies arise and the hate is flowing, shattering the moon and bloodying the sky."_

Onyx was surrounded by a few White Fang who had regained their footing. Onyx just smirked changing his weapon back into boomerang form. He gripped the end of the weapon and sung it in a big circle knocking all the members to the ground.

 _"The machines of war will fuel both sides, and the greed will only grow more lies._

 _Farewell to days of peace 'cause now it's time to die."_

When Teal was done her music still echoed through the night. Onyx had a satisfied smile on his face as he stood in the middle of the defeated White Fang.

"Man I think I could get used to this," Onyx smirked cracking his knuckles.

"Whoo yeah, that was awesome!"

Onyx turned to see Sun standing a few feet away, with Neptune next to him. The blonde boy was jumping while cheering.

Teal and Onyx walked over to the two, stepping over the fallen White Fang. Well, Teal did Onyx however either kicked or stepped on anyone who was in his way.

"Great show." Neptune complimented

"Thanks, we aim to please," Teal quipped

"Sooooo what do we do now?" Sun asked

* * *

Sun, Neptune, Onyx, and Teal were now sitting at the restaurant "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating bowls of noodles, their weapons leaning against the counter.

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked

"Probably," Sun replied

"Definitely," Onyx said

"Yeah," Teal said

Teal went to go take a bite out of her food but paused. "Oh, I almost forgot."

 ***SMACK***

"Ow!"

Teal smiled having had punched Onyx in the shoulder causing him to fall off his stool.

"What was that for!?" Onyx shouted

"For smiling earlier in the shop," Teal replied

Onyx pause thinking back. "H-How did you know I was smiling."

Teal went back to her food. "Like I told Neptune. I know everything."

Onyx looked slightly scared at that statement.

Teal smirked into her food. Of course, she couldn't see Onyx smiling. She only knew Onyx was smiling during "Plan Helpless" because his aura had shifted to an elated state plus she could hear him snickering from across the shop.

But he didn't have to know that.


End file.
